Poker Face
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: When Siobhan and Cassie Blake are forced to move to Chance Harbour, they soon learn they are witches, and that there are certain dangers that come with this. (Will crossover with Truth or Consequences eventually.)


Cassandra and Siobhan Blake danced along to the radio music, with Siobhan singing along. "Yeah!" "Yeah!"

"Come on, really?" My twin exclaimed in frustration to the driver that suddenly passed us. "Get off the road moron!" I yelled with her.

Me and my twin sister Cassandra, or Cas, as I like to call her, were heading home from a party we'd gone to, a few hours back.

The car suddenly swerved sideways, but Cassie managed to regain control. "Woah." I exclaimed. "Come on." Cassie ordered, as we both got out the car.

We both cringed, as the car had a flat tire, and we were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Fantastic.

"Hey!" We yelled, "Hey, can we get a-" But the driver soon drove away from sight. "What was that all about?" I asked Cassie.

She shrugged her shoulders in response, grabbing her phone to call mum. "We got a flat." I heard Cas tell mum, as we rolled out the spare tire.

"Close, we're on Oak." Cassie told her. "We both know how to change a tire mum." Cassie said to mum with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." I smirked, earning a roll of the eyes from Cassie. "Like you know how to change a tire." I told mum, as Cassie passed the phone to me, whilst she did the tire.

"We've got it." I told her. "_Amelia Blake, stubborn as ever."_ I thought. "I'll stand there with you, and watch Cassie do it smarty pants." Mum retorted.

"Seriously, we'll be fine, we've got it." I said to her. _"Siobhan?" _Mum asked, as the line crackled and went dead. "Mum?" No answer.

_One month later:_

I couldn't believe she was gone. Are mother had died. It was all I could think of, as me and Cassie overlooked are town, for the final time.

"Come on." I said, pulling her towards the car. I hugged Cassie, as tears crept down her face. I didn't have the luxury of crying. I had to be strong. She followed me, and soon, we were driving away to grandma's.

We soon got to the town, the sign read, Welcome to Chance Harbour. The sign definitely wasn't very original.

I twisted a piece of my brown/black hair, over and over, the further we got into the cramped town.

It boasted fishing docks, not too bad shops, gorgeous two-story houses, can't say it was a horrible place.

Cassie pulled up in front of a grey painted house, quite big, but showed its age. We got out are bags, and headed towards the house.

Just as I closed the gate, I heard the call of a _"Cassie!"_ and a _"Siobhan!" _I smiled, as grandma came to greet us.

"Hi." Grams smiled, hugging Cassie, then me. "What's up grams?" I ask pulling away from the hug. "Hey grandma." Cassie greeted.

"I never should have let you two come on your own." Grandma said. "Well it's not like we gave you a choice." I replied with a smirk.

"How are you?" Grams asked with concern. "We're both good." Answered Cassie. "Yeah." I added, lying through my teeth.

Grams hugged us both again, squashing us together. "I'm really glad you two are here." She told us.

"Come on." Grandma gestured to the house. We came in, and as I walked in, I noticed the house looked like page 8 in the pottery barn catalogue, the one mum used to read.

"So this is where mum grew up." I commented, still surveying the place. "Come on, I'll show you your rooms." Grandma said, climbing up the wooden staircase.

After grandma showed Cassie her room, grandma took me to mine, which had a door that led straight into Cas's.

"Here we are." She said, taking me into the room. I was an ok size, with a white four poster bed in the middle. "No grand tour needed grams." I told her, dropping my stuff on the bed. "Alright, tell me if you need anything." Grams told me, shutting the door on her way out.

"Alrighty then." I mumbled, unpacking my things. I'd always thought about my dad. As I'd had brown hair, and brown eyes, whilst Cas was the complete opposite, I had questions.

Mum always told me I just looked like him more. But that, and the fact he was in a car accident before I ever really knew him, was all me and Cas knew.

I joined Cassie in her room, hearing a loud booming noise. I saw her staring out the window, poking my head around, I noticed a blonde boy, around are age, staring back.

Not to mention he was wearing his shirt with no buttons.

"Spying on the neighbours Cas?" I joked as she shut the curtains, earning me an elbow in the ribs. "Ow, hey!" I yelled, going back to my room.

...

There she goes again. Cassie was humming that creepy song, mum used to sing as well. I buried my face in my pillow, willing sleep to come.

"We're happy to have you both here, I'm Principal Chamberlain, I knew your mother, I guess she didn't talk about me much." The principal commented.

Well, not directly. I often read her diaries, mum sometimes mentioned a few of her old pals. Mum made them sound pretty cool. Man, I even miss her yelling at me for doing that.

"Well she never really talked about her life here." I replied.

Principal Chamberlain smiled. "Your mother was very special to me, listen, if there is anything I can do to help you both transition here, you let me know ok?" she asked.

Me and Cassie nodded in response.

"Hey, have you seen them yet?" Adam asked Nick, walking towards him. "They got in yesterday." He replied bluntly. "And?" "They got in yesterday." Nick said, repeating his words and walking off.

"Where the hell are we supposed to be?" Cassie asked, as we walked down the school hallway.

I then noticed Cassie watching some dude, who looked like he was wearing way too much eyeliner.

He continued to eye us weirdly, before Cas and I walked to are joint lockers. I opened mine up, but noticed Cas having some trouble.

She looked up, and stopped fiddling for a few seconds. "Don't make a joke." She glared seriously, before returning to her locker. I held up my hands in surrender.

"So you're the new girls?"

We looked up, and saw two brunettes approaching us, who looked very queen bee ish. "Yeah, that's us." Cassie replied.

Cas always tries to be nice to people, even if it's inevitable they'll be mean to you. The girl's too nice.

"Your both very pretty." The same girl commented. Okay... Not sure how to respond to that.

"Try it again." The girl told Cassie, before walking off with a smirk plastered over her face, along with the other girl. Hmph. A girl after my own heart.

Suddenly, Cassie somehow managed to open her locker. Weird. "That's Faye, resident bad girl." Another girl told us.

"Wow, you noticed it too?" I asked in shock horror. "Yeah, she's convincing." Cas agreed. Twin power for ya!

"Hi, I'm Diana." The girl introduced herself. "I'm Cassie." She introduced. "Siobhan." I added. I barely got my name out, before the girl replied, "Cassie and Siobhan Blake, I know your grandmother, it's a really small town." She smiled.

The bell suddenly rang, signalling it was the time for class. "I gotta run, but everyone hangs out at the boathouse, after school, it's on the right on the waterfront, you can't miss it." Diana told us.

"So stop by, and I'll show you guys around." She finished. "Nice girl." I commented, as me and Cas were both smiling.

"Kinda old if you ask me." I said to Cassie, stepping out of the car. We walked into the place, seeing if Diana was around.

"Your Amelia's girls." We turned around, and were met by the sight of a man, mid thirties, standing before us.

"Excuse me?" Cassie questioned. Old friend then. "You've gotta be, I see it." He told us. "Cassie." She told him. "Siobhan."

"I heard about your mother's accident," he explained, "I'm sorry." He apologised. My spider sense is tingling. This dude was so not just a "friend" of mum's.

"You knew are mum?" I asked, already knowing his answer. "You bet I did, I loved your mother." Yep, I was right. Who da man? Or girl?

Cassie widened her eyes, whist I just stared at him with sympathy, as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol. _Poor drunk dude._ I guessed our father must've really screwed him over.

"Very much." He added. "And how did are father feel about that?" Cassie asked, looking slightly intrigued. The guy laughed at her.

"He didn't like it." He smiled warmly, taking a swig of his drink. "Well, I always knew I had to have one moron for a parent." I reassured him.

"But I was no threat, your mother chose him." The guy smiled. Fantastic, now the guy's making me feel guilty for being born.

"Still it is written." He retorted. "What is written?" I asked. Drunk dude then went on about some mumbo jumbo about are families being "written in the stars."

And here I thought that was just a song.

I held back a scoff, as eyeliner guy aka Cas's new crush, was his son. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at Cas.

Maybe eyeliner guy's dad wasn't a crazy drunk after all. I smirked, as Cassie knew that I would be teasing her for hours about this.

"This is Cassie and Siobhan, Amelia's girls." He smiled, before stumbling off. My mother must have really screwed him over.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" Eyeliner guy's dad asked. I laughed, liking the man already. "I'm Adam." Drunk guy's son introduced himself, standing behind the bar.

"Cassie, she's Siobhan." Cas replied, whilst I waved at my name. "So this is your dad's place?" she asked.

"Yeah, take a seat if you want, I'll bring you guys a menu." Adam offered. "Okay." We said, walking to the seats.

Adam and Cassie had some witty banter, whilst I fiddled with the menu. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." Adam smiled, departing.

I whistled to Cas, laughing at her expression. The two girls from earlier, Faye and what's her name, stood next to us.

"Adam's a hottie, you should make a play." Faye told Cassie. "Stop it Faye." The other girl protested.

"What, it's true." she said. "I'm Melissa, nice to meet you." The girl said, shaking are hands.

"And I'm Faye Chamberlain." Faye added. Principal's daughter. Same creepy smile. "Yeah, we met, sort of." I told her.

"Now it's official." Faye said. "Heey, sorry to hear about your mum." Melissa dragged out, like it was no big deal.

"Thanks." I responded. "And your father, where's he?" Faye asked. "He died just after we were born." I told her. "Ohh... Your twins." Faye stated. I nodded, bored with these two.

"My father's dead too, still have my mother though," Said Faye.

"You probably met her, she's the principal." Melissa stated. "Do not let her smile fool you," Melissa started, "she can be bitchy." I repressed a snort.

"Adam's cute, don't you think ?" Faye asked. "And he really does go for the sad delicate types." She told her.

"Well maybe you one of you two should give him a call some time." I suggested, still smiling at her.

"Yeah, and I'm not really feeling all that delicate now, so we're gonna go." Cassie told them calmly, heading off.

"You two have fun!" I smirked.

...

"I don't think they know, do you?" Melissa told Faye, watching the two slip into the car. "I think they need a nudge." Faye replied briskly.

The car struggled to start, but I soon noticed smoke coming upwards from the window. We tried unlocking are sides of the door, but both were locked.

Me and Cas started to panic, as flames started to engulf the car. "Help!" We both screamed, banging on the windows.

Suddenly, Adam appeared, but a few seconds later, after Adam stared at the fire, it dissipated.

I quickly got out of my side of the car, coughing my ass off. Whilst Cas had been whisked away by Adam.

"You okay?" he asked us. "We'll live." I replied.

"I just don't understand what happened," Cas told Adam. We were sat in the back of Adam's car, after the almost dying incident.

"Car caught on fire," Adam replied. "Thanks for saving me." Cassie thanked Adam. "Ditto, btw, I didn't even need saving." I added.

I heard a light laugh.

"Hey are you okay, what happened?" Diana asked, running towards us. "Wonderboy saved the day!" I explained, keeping a straight face.

"I think the engine blew," Adam told her, totally lying. "Bluff." I coughed. "No way, that was something else, you saw it the flames." Cas interjected.

"I'm gonna call grams." I said, rifling through Cassie's bag. "Hey!" Cas whined, whacking my hand away.

"No you shouldn't do that, Adam why don't you take Siobhan and Cassie home?" Diana requested.

"No." I protested.

"No it's okay, this is my boyfriend by the way, he's cool." Diana said to us. I stared awkwardly at Cassie.

I smell a love triangle...

"It's really not a problem, I'll take you," Adam said. "I'll call you later," Diana told him, but not before a quick smooch.

We then went off into the car.

Adam pulled up in front of grandma's house, stalling slightly. "Maybe it was ready to go kaput, I did just drive it 1000 miles." Cassie said to Adam.

"Yeah that's it." Adam nodded in agreement. "But the doors wouldn't open," I reminded him.

Adam continued his charade of bad lies, easily convincing Cassie it was nothing odd. "How did the fire go out?" Cas asked.

"By itself."

I smirked, knowingly. The dude was so lying! "So how was your first day?" asked Adam. They both laughed at the question.

"The dudes cool, and he's not crazy." I told Adam, defending his dad. "Thanks for the ride Conant." I thanked him, leaving the truck.

We quickly waved him off, heading into the house.

I stared at the ceiling, as I couldn't get to sleep. In a flash, the ceiling was filled with roaring, orange fire, but before I could react, it disappeared. What the hell?

"Grandma!" Me and Cassie came down the stairs, figuring we should hit the town together. _Gone into town. Xo _The note from grams read.

We walked for a while, but Cas suddenly collided with a passing stranger. "Sorry, my bad." Cas apologised.

"No, no it's my fault," the guy replied. "Gracious." I mumbled. "Are you Cassie and Siobhan Blake?" The guy questioned.

"Yes, we're the dynamic duo." I said, smirk free. "I was a good friend of your mothers, I'm Charles," the man said, shaking are hands.

"I'm so very sorry to hear about her accident."

"Thank you." We responded. "Cassie, Siobhan, I see you met my dad!" Diana smiled coming up to us.

"Oh, er hi." Cas responded. "Well it was very nice to meet you both, you girls have fun, I'll see you at home." Charles said, before departing.

"How are you doing, after yesterday?" Diana asked. "Not great actually." Replied Cas. "Walking on sunshine." I replied.

"Anything I can do?" she asked.

"Have you seen are grandmother?" I asked, filling in. "Urgh, no," Diana replied, still slightly hyper.

"Something wrong?"

"You have no idea," Cas replied. "Try me," she retorted, walking with us. "Do you know how Cassie's car caught on fire?" I asked, wanting to see if she would lie too.

"Sure a mechanic could tell you," Diana replied with a smile. "Forget it, just number one on our list of crazy." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"This town is a frigging sideshow, look never mind, it's not your problem, it's just we need to find our grandmother." Cassie explained.

"Guys, wait." I raised my eyebrows, wanting to hear what she was about to say. "I think maybe I can help," She told us.

"Where are we going?" Cassie asked, as Diana parked her car in the middle of the woods. "Yeah, cos I don't think a hike will help," I added.

"You'll see," Diana answered cryptically.

We went on walking, and we saw Diana was walking in the direction of a crappy abandoned house.

With a creek, we came through the door, and headed up some stairs, and entered a room. "Finally." Faye greeted, as we came in.

What the...

I then noticed Melissa was with her, and, the guy in the window. "Hey neighbours," he smiled, jumping down from his place.

"I'm Nick, also known as the guy in the window," he told us. "He knows his name, it's adorable!" I smirked.

Adam then appeared, joining the six of us. "Okay, what are you all doing here, what's going on?" I asked in confusion/annoyance.

"We wanna explain," said Adam. "I didn't wanna tell you like this, but I didn't have a choice." Diana started to explain.

"They have a right to know," Faye cut in. "Know what?" Cassie asked. "Who you are." Diana piped in.

"Okay, this is getting really weird..." I commented. "Can somebody just tell us what's going on?" I asked, confused by the whole situation.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but that fire yesterday, I don't know how to say this, erm, we're different, your different-" Faye cut her off. "Oh for god's sake, spit it out!" she groaned.

"Your witches!" Faye exclaimed, walking towards us, "Your full blooded, 100 per cent witches!" "We all are!" she cried.

"There, done." Witches? "Is this some crazy cult thing?" I asked, frustrated. Just a few shakes of heads.

"This is beyond crazy, even for you guys!" I exclaimed. "The truth works that way," replied Faye plainly.

"Siobhan, Cassie, I know how crazy this sounds, but are ancestors are part of a legacy that dates back as far as 1692." Adam told us.

"You guys are saying we're witches!" I exclaimed. "Like your mother, and her mother." Melissa added.

Mum? Grams?

"It's all in here guys," Diana stated, bringing out a dirty brown book, "each family has a book, like this one, a journal that lays down each family line, I found mine-,"

Faye cut in again. "Which explains her superiority."

They continued to explain the whole "Circle" thing and spells, and a few other bits of mumbo jumbo.

"Or set cars on fire!" I snapped at Faye, realising she was the one who endangered Cas. "I'm sorry about that, it got a little out of hand." Said Faye with a smile.

"A little?" I scoffed.

"A circle of six, from each of the six families, but we're not entirely sure why there's two of you. Usually there's just six."

"You two complete the circle," Diana added.

"Now we're whole," piped Melissa.

"We have more power now." I rolled my eyes at Faye's comment. "There's a ritual, that binds us, so we can control our power." Diana told us.

"You are seriously messed up!" exclaimed Cassie. We made a move to get out, but we were blocked by Faye.

"Get out of my way!" Cassie snapped. Grabbing her arm, she whispered to us, "Don't pretend you don't believe us, deep down you know it's true."

I glared daggers at Faye. "Let her go, or I will make you!" I snarled.

"That shows how crazy you are." I snarled at Faye with distaste. "Take it easy." Called Adam.

"They can't just waltz out of here, they'll run to their grandmother!" Faye exclaimed.

"No one can know about us, not even are families, we have to stay secret," Diana told us, urgency in her voice.

"Fine." Cassie said. I winked, knowing her plan. Faye let her go, and we quickly ran for it. I turned, noticing Adam following.

"I'm going!" I told her, not wanting to talk to any of them. Cas nodded, and I ran through the woods, back home.

...

Once I got back, I noticed Nick loitering near the house. I quickly snuck around the back, entering the house from the kitchen.

For a warlock or whatever, the dudes not very sharp. Oh man, now I'm believing them! I shook my head, waiting for Cassie to come back, so we could go out, like planned.

After she finally got back, we got around mister attentive, and went back to the grill place. Adam's dad was sat on one of the tables, drink in tow.

"Why did are mum leave here?" I asked, getting straight to the point. "You said you loved her, what happened?" Cassie questioned as we sat down.

"Your father happened," he answered bitterly.

"Tell us about it," I urged him. "Are families are aligned in the stars," Drunk guy replied, not at all randomly.

"Me and Amelia were meant for each other."

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand, what does it mean?" Cassie questioned.

"It's the same for you and Adam," he told Cas, "you don't wanna mess with fate, bad things happen when you mess with fate." He smiled.

"What bad things?" I asked curiously. "Tell us."

"Please!" I begged him. "Your father was a bad man."

"Hello Ethan." Mr Meade greeted, coming from behind us. What was he doing here? "Was he bothering you?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped slightly. "We were just talking Charlie." Ethan added. "I think you've had a little too much to drink." Charles stated calmly.

I rolled my eyes, thinking that I liked Diana a lot more, even if she was a witch. Oh... But if they weren't lying, I'm in a room with not one, but three witches.

"Oh I'm fine." Ethan replied with sarcasm laced in his voice. I smirked at his comeback. Ah, I'll admit, I'm a sucker for those "lost cause" types.

"Why don't we call it a night?" Charles ordered, rather than asking. "Look, we were just talking!" I told him.

"What's going on?" Adam asked from behind Charles. "Great, wonderboys here." I whispered to Cassie.

"Your dad's in a bad way again." Charles replied. "What, no!" I protested. Cassie pulled me down, shutting me up.

I eyed Mr I'm an ass and I know it suspiciously, coming to the conclusion he wasn't just a random big hotshot. The dude practically had "I'm up to something" written on his forehead.

"Hey, we're gonna go home now, okay." Adam ordered his dad, marching over to him. "He's perfectly fine, and you know it!" I hissed in Charles's ear, before running off with Cas.

"Guys!" Diana yelled, running towards us. "Neither of us can deal with this right now!" exclaimed Cassie.

"I know you're scared, I know it's a lot to accept."

"Gee what made you think that?" I spat in fury. "Please."

"What happened to are parents, why won't anyone tell us anything?" Cas asked. "There was an accident, sixteen years ago, the people who died were all members of the last circle." Diana explained.

"Our parents."

"Are father too?" Cassie asked. I'm beginning to think I should check up on daddy dearest. Diana nodded.

"Only, I don't think it was an accident, something went wrong, and the ones who survived, are trying to keep it from us." Diana told us,

"Look, I believe we can do great things with are power, it doesn't have to be bad, but we have to control it." Said Diana.

Urgh. She's being so nice, she can't be lying. Alright, I give in. I'm a witch.

"Are mum ran from this life, she didn't want this for us, if she did, she would of told us!" I told Diana.

"Why didn't she tell us?" I asked. "I don't know Siobhan." She replied truthfully. Rain began to fall heavily, quickly leaving us soaking wet in a matter of minutes.

Diana ran to Faye, as she was standing over the docks, probably the one who had started this big freak storm thing.

Me and Cas walked to the docks, trying out my idea to see if we could stop the rain. "Make it stop." We commanded repeatedly, till the rain vanished from sight.

"Awesome." I commented.

"You did it, your both one of us," Faye said with a smile. "I don't want any part of this." Cas told them, walking off.

"Same goes for me." I said joining Cassie. Making the rain stop was cool though. "Can we just-"

"No." Cas answered sternly, but amusement clear on her features. "I was gonna pick out my own broom and everything." I mumbled in disappointment.

"What happened to you two?" Grandma asked, looking up from her book. "She can explain." I smirked, racing up the stairs before Cas could protest any further.

"_Cassie, Siobhan, you have a visitor!"_ Grams called.

I knew who it was. Since Cas was the one crushing on him, I decided to surf through my iPod more.

"You did the right thing bringing them here, they have the gifts." Dawn smiled. "They are there father's daughters." Charles replied.

"Unfortunately, there her daughters too." Said Dawn.

"Are you sure we can get Cassie or Siobhan to do what we need?" Charles questioned. "I don't have to get them to do a thing, the circle will take care of that without even knowing it." She smirked.

"But Siobhan, she'll go down with a fight, she's not stupid."

I smiled once I looked up at the ceiling in bed again. I saw the familiar warm flames, crackling above me.

I got up, as I noticed a floorboard moving, and shifting itself away from its original space. I switched on the lights, moving towards the loose floorboard.

I pulled out a dusty thick black book; surveying it I flipped it open. Oh my... On the first page, it read that the book belonged to my dad.

Flicking through it more, I concluded that the book wasn't a place where dad kept his secrets and thoughts.

It was a book of witchcraft. And far from the good kind. The thing was filled with dark spells, some of which were too dark, even for me.

"_Your father was a bad man."_ Ethan's words repeated in my head. Understatement of the decade people.

...

I continued rifling through the book, shocked at some of them. It was filled with evil spells, that were beyond your worst nightmare.

I carefully slid the book back inside the floorboard, as I decided not to show anyone this. Too horrible. My own father too.

I groaned, sliding back into bed. What mess was I in now?

Suddenly, a fire erupted in front of my bed. It rose up, and before I could scream, the flames vanished.

Not just vanished, vanished. I mean the kind where you blink, and it's gone. I should probably ask Diana if starting fires are what are classed as normal, in witchland.

I heard a shatter come from Cassie's room. Heading out, I spotted Cas rushing hurriedly downstairs.

"It was nothing, just witchy stuff," she told me, noticing my expression. "Hey, want some breakfast?" grandma called, walking out of the kitchen.

"No, we're late!" Cas replied, pulling on her rucksack. "Is everything ok?" Grams asked, joining us.

Grams continued to question us, but before she could dig deep, we headed off to school. Whilst I was getting some books, I noticed Cas talking to that class president girl.

I'm not signing up for anything!

We got into the science classroom, noticing a few "club" members around. I noticed Adam giving Cassie longing looks, whilst I was repressing the urge to vomit.

I saw the neat little spell Faye and Melissa did, and smiled, amused by their immature antics.

Faye then started to do the same to Cassie's, and then to mine. Bubbles. Really? However, each one exploded.

I glared, but suddenly, Melissa and Faye's glass set on fire. I don't think it helped Cas was looking pretty mad too.

I could hear the teachers frantic questions in the background, but I was still super ticked off. Cassie ran off, leaving me stuck with "the club."

Afterwards, Cas went with Adam for some magic 101, leaving me bored, and looking through dad's old grimore.

"Faye we got lucky." I heard Diana tell Faye. Ergh. Screw trying to be nice to them. "Siobhan, honey were you coming to talk to us?"

I turned around, Faye had her back to me, but knew I was there. Creep. I joined them in their walk, listening to their magic talk.

"No one was hurt, now when are you gonna get it through your head that we have to bind the circle?" exclaimed Diana.

"Have fun."

I rolled my eyes, listening to them was so boring! After Faye and Melissa walked off, I tried to reassure Diana.

"Come on," I said, dragging her to class, "we'll convince her soon enough, cos I'm not setting things on fire for the rest of my life."

"Thanks Siobhan." She smiled, walking with me. "So you wanna bind it?" she asked. "Yeah, I don't wanna become the next Blair witch."

"Concentrate!" I said in a mock serious voice to Faye. I ran into her, and we were at the ring toss. And I was trying to be her trainer.

Melissa then came, whilst Faye continued her winning streak. They then effortlessly threw the hoops, without so much as a glance.

"Nice work magic makers!" I said so only they could here. "Boo!" Greeted Nick. "Yo, you wore a shirt!" I clapped.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I win!" exclaimed Faye. "You broke my concentration!" Melissa protested.

"Okay I'm bored." Responded Faye. "Nicolas!" I yelled. "Let's turn it up a notch, follow me ladies."

"Come on." Faye smiled, dragging me along. "Please note that no black cauldron was used in the making of this potion." Said Nick sarcastically, holding up some liquid crap.

I did a fake gasp.

"Are you two gonna try it?" Faye asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Na." They then started to make fun of Diana. Don't worry ladies and gents, I'm planning payback.

"Everything's been kinda whack since you two got here." Nick commented. "Aw, your so sweet." I replied.

"Busted my window, completely shattered it."

I snorted. "So that's what that noise was..." I pondered, trailing off. "I think we should listen to Diana, she's the one with the rule book." Melissa told the others.

As I'm already team Diana, I don't need convincing. After Nick and Faye started acting like little kids, me and Melissa walked off.

"Where you wanna go?" she asked. "Some place far away from there." I replied.

"Look at them, there like little goldfish stuck together!" Laughed Faye, joining me and Diana near the boats, where we were waiting to see if Cas would agree to bind the circle.

"Shut up Faye."

"Seriously Diana, you are two minutes away from losing him." Said Faye casually. "Ignore her." I whispered to Diana.

"I wanna bind the circle today." Diana told her. "I'm busy..." "Faye!" I said sternly. "When you're not killing people, you'll be thanking us."

"Use your head, you know we have to." Added Diana. "Well I'd prioritize if I were you, you've got a bigger problem."

"Ignore her." I said once again.

I came to the big party with Cas, helping her look for her friend Sally. Wonderful, Faye was coming towards us.

"Hey you two, what you doing?" asked Faye calmly. "Looking for Sally Elphaba." I replied. "She's a bore." "Hey, what do you say us three do some magic?" she asked innocently.

"I don't think so." Cas replied. I shook my head.

"It's not funny, you could of killed someone with that storm!" I exclaimed, once we were on the subject.

"You wanna do something else then, you pick think big," Faye said, really annoying me now. "You did that, the both of you." Faye commented, as the lights began to flicker.

"Your little firecrackers aren't cha?"

"We don't wanna start this with you!" I said angrily, as thunder began to strike. "Faye, please don't!" Cassie begged.

"Come on, it's a total rush and you know it!" Faye exclaimed.

Fortunately, Sally showed up, interrupting the mean girl witch contest. I took a moment to thank God for Cassie's friends.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked chirpily. I saw Faye roll her eyes, but I smiled, liking any person who annoyed Faye.

"Not now Sally!"

"Yes now Faye!" she butted in, "I am so sick of your suprity complex." You go girl! I mentally cheered.

"You go away!" Faye snapped. However, Sally was suddenly thrown from the building, and down to the rocks.

I quickly climbed down, ignoring the startled screams, and praying Sally wasn't dead. I got to her very limp body, and checked her pulse- she was dead.

"She's not breathing!" I screeched, scared to death of what might happen to poor Faye.

I saw Faye's mother join me, but I couldn't get the words out. "Stay back!" she ordered, going over to Sally's body.

But before I did, I saw her place a crystal on Sally's head. What was that gonna do? Suddenly, Sally took a gasp of air.

"You're ok." I reassured her, rejoining Faye's mother. Was the crystal magic? Sally had been dead.

Guess Charles Meade Isn't the only one hiding something. "Paramedics said she's gonna be okay." I told Faye, joining Diana.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, I really didn't," Faye responded. "Of course you didn't." I told her, patting her slightly.

"We can't let are feelings control us like this," Stated Diana. "But I like, I don't want this to go away," Faye told us.

"We'll meet at the beach at midnight." Concluded Diana, after Cas gave us all the big power speech.

Me and Cassie got a ride from Adam, and once we arrived at the beach, we started the binding ritual.

It was very dramatic, the fire and brimstone helped the affect too.

...

"Hi Sally, feeling better?" I asked, coming up to Cas and Sally. She nodded with a smile. "Last night was crazy huh?" I asked.

"Doctor said I was really lucky," Sally told us. "We never really saw what happened," said Cassie.

"Me neither, it was all a blur." Replied Sally. "But I keep getting these flashs of Faye, like she did it," Sally told us.

"Faye?" "How that's impossible." I lied. "I know it sounds crazy, but I have this distinct memory of her giving me her btch stare, and me waking up on the rocks," she explained.

"Wow, well she gives us that stare every day, maybe we should start wearing a helmet to school," Cassie jokingly suggested.

"I know, it's ridiculous, right?" Laughed Sally. "I refuse to let that girl get inside my head, forget I said anything," said Sally, walking away.

"Close call," I told Cas. She nodded in agreement.

I ended up walking to class with Diana, deciding I'd like her to be my friend, when I spotted Diana's dad, and Faye's mother leaving her office.

Were they working together? "Hi honey!" Charles greeted. "Siobhan." He nodded. "Hi Mr M." I replied.

"What are you doing here dad?" asked Diana. "Just some paper regaling, you know how I handle the school's legal work," he explained.

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Do you want a ride home?" Charles asked Diana. "No I'm good," she answered. "Okay I'll see you at home."

I was waiting on a separate table at the boathouse, for Cassie and Sally to finish their school decoration crap to finish.

I pulled out the grimore from my bag, keeping it from the eyes of other people, and flicked through the pages.

There were spells to make a fear real, to make your enemies invisible, to cause someone pain with just a look- I dropped it back in my bag, not wanting to read anymore.

"Let's go." Smiled Cassie. Cassie was stopped briefly by Adam, whilst I waited outside, resting on the car.

Once Cas left, she met me at the car, but we were approached by a man. "Cassie and Siobhan Blake?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"My name's Zachary, I just saw you inside, it's amazing, Cassie you look just like your mother, and you look just like your dad." Zachary commented.

"Thank you," I said to him, "You knew her?"

"Yeah, we were good friends," he smiled. "Is she here, is she in town?" Zachary questioned. Oh. The guy didn't know then.

I looked away sadly as Cas told him. "No, she passed away," Cassie told Zachary. "Oh, I didn't realise, I'm sorry," he apologised.

"I work on a fishing boat, I don't get into town much," Zachary explained. "What brings you to Chance Harbour?" Zachary questioned.

"Are grandmother lives here she's are only other family," I answered. "You're staying then, you gonna live here?" Zachary asked again.

"Yeah, that's the plan," Cas smiled brightly. I smell trouble, the guys looking at us weird. "You know your mother vowed she'd never come back?" He said.

"We know she had a difficult time here," I replied. "Your right about that, do you know why?" Asked Zachary.

"We should go,"

"Do you know why she left?" "Do you know what she was?" Fired Zachary. He knew. Great. "Don't what you're talking about," I fired back.

"Don't lie to me." Zachary then grabbed Cassie by the arm. "Get off of her!" I yelled, attempting to pull him off.

"You're a witch!" Zachary exclaimed. Suddenly, he was thrown backwards into a car. That had been me.

According to Diana, the extra witch in a circle still has their own individual power, even if the circle has been bided. But there power sometimes didn't work.

Just my luck. And she only waited to tell me after the whole ritual thing. So I'll be setting fires in the bingo club, when I'm in my sixties.

"You shouldn't of come here," said Zachary, as Diana raced towards us. "I'm not gonna let this happen again." He vowed, before running off.

We made it to the old house, and were met by the sight of Faye. "It's just you." Sighed Diana in relief.

"Disappointed?" She asked. "Imagine me, the only way I can get something to move is by my actual hands." Exclaimed Faye.

"Where's Nick?" asked Diana, as Melissa and Adam entered the room. "I'm sure he'll be here," replied Melissa.

"What's with the emergency?"

And here it comes... "Cassie was attacked," Diana stated. Well attacked was a strong word...

"Who attacked you?" asked Adam. Aw, loverboy's worried about her. "Zachary, he lives on a fishing boat, looked like it too." I answered for her.

"Said he was friends with are mum." I added.

"I know who he is, he comes to the boat house every now and again, always stays to himself." Adam told us.

"He knew are mum was a witch, and he tried to get us to admit it too, then Siobhan magically pushed him away," explained Cas.

"Power girl to the rescue." Mumbled Faye. I rolled my eyes, ignoring her comment. "So does it work?" asked Faye.

"Just like I told you, sometimes with more than one of us, the point is Cassie was attacked, and this guy knows about us." Said Diana.

"It's not just him," I said, "Sally's been asking questions about Faye, and the accident." "She was?"

"That's not good!" stated Melissa. Diana then started to give us the big "stick together" leader speech, which I noticed Faye wasn't really listening to.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sharing my thoughts with anyone, especially Diana, who keeps all of those to herself." Answered Faye.

"I'm gonna find a spell that turns me back into a solo act," she said, walking away from us. "You should have told us we were gonna lose are individual powers," stated Melissa, joining Faye.

"I didn't know!" exclaimed Diana. "We haven't quite worked out the kinks of getting along," commented Adam.

"I can see that." "It's noticeable."

"We just have to practice, and learn to work better together," Diana told us. I nodded, as that seemed like an okay solution. Far from easy though.

"It'll be fine I promise."

"Look, I appreciate you having my back, but you all need to figure this out for yourselves." Cas told them.

"Cassie, the circle is nothing if we're not together, we have to be." Replied Diana. "Unless you think you could've handled that guy by yourself today-" "Back off!" I snapped, getting sick of her attitude.

I noticed Nick come into the room, where Melissa and Faye were attempting to do magic. "Are you concentrating?" Asked Faye sharply.

"Yes, I am, it's harder when I'm answering your questions." Replied Melissa. "When I count to three, focus all your energy on pushing it towards me," ordered Faye.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked. "Trying to figure out this bound magic nightmare," explained Faye.

"Been very entertaining to watch." I told him. They managed to move the phone, but Faye began to whine about her loss of powers.

I ignored the teen angst, and glared at Faye when she made the nasty comment about Melissa.

"She's one to talk." I told Melissa, leaving the house.

"Air around me, grant me fire!" repeated Faye, as the spell continued to not work. I gasped, as I saw Zachary standing in front of us.

I attempted to try and use any sort of magic, but nothing seemed to happen to him. "Who are you?" asked Faye, as we slowly tried to walk away from Zachary.

"Stay away from me, I'm calling the police," threatened Faye calmly. "And tell them what?" Zachary asked.

"The seven of you are witches?"

"How do you know that?" "That's Zachary." I whispered to her. "I know your families, I know you, and I know your friends." He told her.

"I just have one question," Zachary continued, "Have you bound your circle?" We both froze, knowing where he was going with this.

"Don't come any closer, I'm serious." I threatened.

"Stop me."

Faye threw a book at him, but Zachary caught it, with a smile upon his face. Faye and I then shoved a table upon him, giving us enough time to run out of the house.

Me and Faye ran into the school, searching for a circle member. "Melissa!" Faye yelled. We ran up, and I noticed Nick was with her too.

"We were at the abandoned house, and that psycho broke in and almost attacked me and Siobhan," explained Faye.

"He knew about us," I added.

"We had no power to defend are self's, we could of been killed all because you took most of our magic!" accused Faye.

I had to agree. "Don't blame Diana." Me and Faye rolled are eyes at wonderboy.

"It doesn't matter, what's important is that we're in danger right now," Diana replied. "He knows about the circle, and he knows we bound it," I told the others.

"It's something about the fire that killed are parents," said Diana. "How?" Nick asked. "I looked him up online, and I couldn't find anything about him, or how he's connected to are families." Cas explained.

"Check the school records," suggested Faye. "We don't have access to those," Diana replied. "You do if you have your mum's master key," shot back Faye, holding them up.

Cas then went off with some jock, whilst me and the others went to Faye's mum's office. Me, Faye, and Melissa waited outside, while Adam and Diana scourged for the info.

I stood away from the two of them, while they talked about Melissa's problems which involved Nick. Angst, angst, and more angst everybody.

Me, Adam, and Diana teamed up with Nick to find Cas, as she was nowhere to be found. If that Zachary dude hurt her, he'd be in for a world of pain, courtesy from me.

"She's over there," Adam stated, hearing her scream. I agreed with Faye to give Zachary a angry magic attack, considering he had my sister.

"Heather didn't die, what Amelia did to her was far worse!" exclaimed Zachary, as we did the whole wind thing.

I saw Cassie pinned beneath him, which urged me to continue. What did she do? Adam and Nick arrived, once they did, Adam pinned Zachary to the ceiling telepathically, so Cas could run to Adam.

Diana made him fall back down, which then knocked him out. "What's going on?" asked Faye's mother, turning round the corner. "What happened?"

We then fed her a lie about him causing all the mess, which I saw she pretended to buy. "_Her and Mr Meade are crappy actors."_ I thought, leaving with the others.

Once we got outside, I soon left, wanting to get home as soon as I could, hitching a ride from Faye.

I smiled, watching Nick and Melissa walk off together. "Seems like they worked things out." I pondered out loud.

...

"Can't go where?" Adam asked Diana and Cas, as we approached them. "Hey you!" "Finn Creek," Diana answered.

"Why do you wanna go to Finn Creek?" Adam questioned. "Heather Barnes?" I pondered out loud.

"Yeah we're trying to find out what happened to Heather Barnes, she has a brother there," Diana explained.

"And you think he knows something?"

"It's worth checking out, and I'll go by myself, it's not a big deal." Cas interjected. I chucked lightly at Cassie's attempt to escape the afternoon with me, which I'd insisted she bring me on.

"You don't wanna do that, Finn Creek is a sketchy area," Adam added calmly. "How so?" "Adam, why don't you take her?" Diana suggested.

"We're in this together," Diana smiled, after superboy and Cas finished their awkward glances.

"Why is it Diana thinks we're poor defenceless witches?" I asked Adam, as we walked off to class.

"I've seen graveyards more cheerier," I commented, as Adam pulled up to Finn Creek. All I got Cassie and Adam was brooding silence.

Sometimes I wonder if I'm the only witch in history with a sense of humour. Hopping out from the backseat, I joined Adam and Cassie in the walk to Heather Barnes's place.

"This is looking more and more like a bad idea," Cassie commented, as we walked across the docks.

"I second that." The place was pretty depressing. Filled with grey wooden fencing, and rusty old abandoned houses. "It'll be okay," Adam reassured her with a smile.

"What is this place?" Cassie inquired. "Used to be an old fishing village," answered Adam, "most people moved away, but this is what's left."

"Yeah cos this place is just fantastic!" I exclaimed. We continued walking through the place, till we reached a beat up house, which Adam knocked on.

Before Adam could knock again, a man, with curly brown hair and a piercing look opened the door.

"Hi we're looking for a Wade Barnes," Adam started awkwardly, "actually we're looking for a Heather Barnes, but we know that Heather lives here." I added in.

"I'm Wade." The guy stated with a scowl upon his face. "What do you want with my sister?" he questioned.

"Mine and my sisters mother, Amelia Blake, she was friends with Heather when they were young," Cassie replied calmly.

Wade sighed a laughed slightly, and looked to the ground. "You knew Amelia?" Adam inquired.

"I knew her."

"Are mother died a few months ago, we were hoping to ask Heather a few questions, do you know where she is?" Cas asked.

"She's right here," he replied, signalling with his head. "Oh, would it be alright if we talk to her?" Cassie requested.

"No it wouldn't." Wade answered sharply. Rude much? "Maybe that's something Heather should decide," Adam stated calmly.

"You think so?" "Then come on in." Wade offered surprisingly, letting us pass. We entered the place, with Adam up front, till we came into a large room.

I soon noticed an armchair placed in the middle of the room, which was occupied obviously by Heather.

"Ask her anything you want." Wade urged, folding his arms. Okay, now I'm really confused. Cassie stepped forward first, with me and Adam following.

"Heather?" I knew something was up with her, as her lashes didn't even twitch. "She hasn't moved in sixteen years," Wade explained, as got a better view of Heather's pale body.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Years back, there was a fire at the boatyard-," Wade started.

"We know." Adam cut in.

"Some died, some survived, if you call this surviving," Wade remarked. "Do the doctors know what caused it?" Adam asked.

"No one does." Wade replied sadly. Either dad did it, or the most likely candidate, mum. "She went there with your mother," Wade told us.

"Why?" I whispered.

"I don't know, kids used to go to that place to party, and have fun, she was a different person back then," said Wade.

I felt sorry for the man, as he seemed to really care about his sister. "I'm sorry," I heard Cassie whisper.

All of a sudden, Heather grabbed a hold of Cassie's hand, making strange gasping noises, as me and Adam pulled Cas away from her steel grip.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Cas. I gulped, as I stared at Heathers now unmoving body. Magic was definetly involved, I concluded, but that had been before I'd seen the weird mark on Heather.

"You said she hasn't moved in sixteen years!" Way to state the obvious moron.

"Not a muscle, not at all, and then you come," Wade stated, turning his headb around to face us.

"What did you do?" Wade inquired, walking towards us. "Nothing!" "How the hell could we do that?"

Wade bent down again to face Heather, whispering soothing words to her, although she couldn't hear.

"We should go," Adam told Wade. "No kidding," I mumbled. We sent are apoligises to Wade, and then left the building.

"That scar on her arm, it's witchcraft isn't it?" I said to Adam, as we were walking off. "It's a sidgul, I've seen it before in certain areas of are research," he replied.

"Zachary said are mother did something to Heather that was worse then death, is that what he meant?" Cassie asked Adam.

"Cassie, I don't know," he replied simply. "Is that why she grabbed me?" "Cos some how she knew that I was related?" Cas questioned.

"It dosen't make any sense, Heather was her friend, why woould she do that to her friend?" I exclaimed. Mum wouldn't have done that without a reason right?

"You don't know your mother did this," Adam told me. I rolled my eyes, exhaling slightly. "No, we both know," I stated firmly, exchanging a glance with Cas before walking away with her.

I jumped on to my bed on my stomach, after waving off Adam from the mini roadtrip we'd had.

I heard a loud buzz inturrupt my posting of random crap to Adam's facebook. I quickly grabbed the phone checking to see the new text.

_You left with no goodbye friend._

I stared grimly at the text, not wanting to deal with him right now.

_I'm still mad, so I don't owe you anything._

It didn't take long for him to reply.

_We need to talk at some point_.

I switched of my phone, as I listened to the sounds of Cassie and Adam leaving, again.

...

"Cassie, can I borrow your-?" I stopped dead in my tracks, as I noticed Cassie was nowhere to be seen in her bedroom, but lying across her bed was Faye.

"What the hell are you doing here Chamberlin?" I frowned, as she turned her head around.

"Reading," she smirked, holding up the book. Joining her, I jumped on to the bed, stomach first, seeing she was reading mum's spellbook.

This had Cas written all over it.

"What's that?" I cringed scrunching my nose, a while after I'd joined Faye. Faye shrugged, and flipped the page carelessly.

After hearing Cas's phone continue to beep, Faye reached for it, throwing the book to her side. I then quickly grabbed it, throwing the thing under the bed.

"Hi sweetie." Faye greeted, badly impersonating Cassie. I snickered, knowing fully well she was talking to Adam.

"_What?" "Who is this?" _Adam questioned. I held back an amused laugh once again.

"It's Cassie, I missed you, come make magic with mee!" Faye purred. Faye turned her head to face me, as we shared identical smirks.

Maybe we could be friends after all.

"_Faye?"_

"Congrats man!" I shouted into the phone. "_Faye, just put Cassie or Siobhan on,"_ Adam ordered.

"She's downstairs," Faye replied, before handing the phone to me. _"Siobhan, this is important," _Adam told me seriously.

"You sound hot, what are you wearing?" Faye inquired. I snorted, not bothering to hide it.

"Does Diana know your calling?" I teased.

"Please!"

"Hey Cassie!" "Dreamboats on the phone!" Faye yelled as we came downstairs. _Where was she anyway?_

"Cassie.." I trailed off, seeing Cas lying on the floor. Me and Faye walked towards her, but before we could check if she was okay, the shape of Heather Barnes appeared before us.

And that's where I get off ladies and gents, as demon girl made a swing at me, and I joined Cassie in dreamland.

A while later, Cas woke me up. "Good your awake." She breathed.

We then ran into the bedroom, hearing Faye's agonised screams. Me and Cas sharply grabbed her, and flung her to the floor.

"Come on!" Cassie yelled at Faye, taking her by the hand as we ran away from Heather. I guessed in that moment in time there was something up with her.

The three of us raced down the stairs, but before we could even take another step, Heather flew down in front of us, growling.

We then ran past, and through the living room, but suddenly the lights darkened, and we could no longer see as good.

After we hid behind a table, I saw Cas looking towards the way out. We exchanged a look, kinda like, _Just listen and do this._

And with that, we ran for it. Once we reached the door, Cas quickly unlocked it, revealing Nick to be standing outside.

However, we all screamed. Not one of my finer moments, I'll admit. "Hey what's going on?" Nick asked, as Melissa appeared behind him.

"Behind you!" Melissa warned, just as Heather grabbed Cas, throwing her to the floor. Nick then grabbed her, and flung her to the staircase.

Heather just glared at him, she then ran from the house, me Melissa and Faye standing away from her path out.

The five of us soon ran after her, noticing she had ran into the road, and had just heard Wade call her name.

I couldn't help but gasp though, as Wade slowly sunk to the ground, seeing his sister lying dead on the road.

Me and Cassie gave Wade are condolences as he walked by. I gave him a look of sympathy, after all, she was his sister.

The poor guy.

"She's at peace now," Wade replied sadly.

Nick and Melissa soon paired off and went their separate ways, as well as myself and Adam. What can I say? It was a long night.

Before going to bed however, I heard the quiet buzz of my phone. It was defiantly him again.

_I'm sorry for everything. _It read.

I smiled slightly, having never pegged my ex for the sorry type.

...

"A little," I heard Cassie say. "A little what?" I asked her as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe you two witnessed that accident, poor woman," grams commented. I frowned, as the bad memories began to weave in again. Poor Heather.

"I know," I mumbled. "She was a friend of your mum's, Heather Barnes, did you know that?" Grandma questioned.

Cassie and I shook are heads.

"She'd been ill for a very long time, home bound, I can't imagine what she was doing in this neighbourhood," Grams told us casually, but failing miserably. Me and Cas shrugged.

"What were you two doing last night anyway?" Grams inquired, walking away from the island.

"Nothing, we were just coming home," Cas lied in response. "Where from?" Jeez, curious much?

"No where just hanging out," I replied. " Oh with Diana, Faye Chamberlin, those girls?" Grandma asked.

"Yeah is that bad?" "No, not at all," Grams rushed, "I'm glad you've made friends so quickly."

I frowned at the comment, wondering what she was getting at.

"It makes sense, I guess, that you'd find each other." She said, stirring her tea. I shot Cas a confused look, still having no clue what grams was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I quizzed.

"Just that you have so much in common, your parents were all such close friends," grams explained. I smiled, loving the irony of that statement. I was always wondering what spells they were casting at are age.

"Something funny?" "No grams," I shook my head, but still smiling.

"Well it's a small town I guess," Cassie said, still playing with her cereal. "Your mother and her friends went through a lot together, ultimately a lot of tragedy," Grandma told us.

"We should get going, school." Cas stated, ridding herself of the bowel. "How about I make us some lovely dinner tonight, I'd love to catch up!" Grandma suggested.

"Sure!"

"Just don't burn anything, Cas get's it from somewhere!" I teased. "That's not true!" "Whatever you say twinny," I replied, flashing her a grin.

"There's nothing either of you can't talk to me about, you know that right?" Grams asked. Cassie and I nodded, before heading out the door.

...

"Interesting combo..." I mused out loud, as me and Faye watched her mother sending out Diana's dad.

"Your dad's here!" Faye told Diana, just as she appeared. I smiled at her expression as she turned around to see for herself.

"You're probably getting expelled." Faye commented. "Or there dating." I smirked, going unheard.

"You don't know?" Diana inquired.

"Know what?" Frowned Faye. "Are parents are dating!" smiled Diana. "It's cute huh?" I laughed out loud, grinning cheek to cheek at Diana.

"Oh honey you just made my day!" I laughed, patting her lightly on the back before heading off to look for my next class.

"Hey Melissa?" "What's up?" I inquired, as I noticed her acting quite jumpy today. "Nothing." She squirmed, attempting to open her locker.

Something smelled off, as Melissa continued to act quite erratic whilst I observed her. I couldn't care less about school, not while Melissa was acting like she was high, which I knew she couldn't be.

Melissa brushed her hair back, but suddenly she dropped to the ground, screeching in pain. "Melissa?"

I sighed in relief, as I noticed Nick approach us. "Are you okay?" "What's wrong?" I asked.

She suddenly stopped, getting up from her place, and appearing way to calm. Nick and I exchanged a shared worried glance.

"Nick." "Siobhan." She stated. "Yeah are you alright?" Nick inquired. "Yeah, you had us worried M." I told her.

"I fine, but I need your help. You guys" Melissa said. "Yeah, what is it?" I questioned her.

"I found my families book of shadows." "Seriously?" "Well done." I congratulated her.

"Yeah, but I don't want the others to know," she said in a hushed tone. "Where'd you find it?" I asked.

"I was looking for a necklace in my mum's stuff, and I found her diary, she writes all about hiding are families book in the forest for protection," explained Melissa.

"Will you guys help me find it?" she requested.

"It'd be just the three of us doing our own spells." Nick asked. "Could be fun." "Are secret?" Melissa asked.

We nodded.

"You must've read it wrong, there's nothing here," Nick stated, discontinuing his incessant digging.

"Trust me, it's there." Insisted Melissa, still way too calm.

I just frowned at her, and held up the torch I was holding over the hole Nick had just made in the past half hour.

"You'll probably hit something soon," I encouraged.

"I am done, I am about to pass out!" he exclaimed. "Stop being such a wuss, and dig!" Melissa snapped. "Chill!" I snapped back.

No sooner had he continued digging, Nick had hit something. "Hey." He mumbled, brushing away the dirt that covered the hidden object.

Nick then pulled out a dirty old fashioned bag, which seemed to be what we were searching for.

"What the hell?" Nick exclaimed. "This thing weighs a tonne!" I bent down, and helped him pull the bag upwards.

"A bag?" I turned to Melissa.

"You sure the books in there?" Nick asked, looking up at Melissa's now pleased face. "This is exactly what we're looking for," confirmed Melissa.

...

"Sorry I'm late." I apologised to Cas and grams as I rushed in to the table. "Where were you?" "Places." I smiled at Grandma. She just shook her head, and stabbed a fork into her food.

"Sorry." I'd defiantly interrupted an awkward conversation.

"What?" I asked grandma.

"The way you just wrinkled your nose, is exactly like your mum," grams explained. I smiled at her, knowing it must be hard for her. We weren't the only ones who lost her.

"Really?" smiled Cassie.

"What was she like, at are age?" Cassie asked. "Was she as awesome as we are?" I questioned.

"A lot like you both, beautiful, strong, so smart," listed grams.

"Yeah why did she leave here?" I inquired.

"Your mother kept a lot of secrets from me, she didn't think I'd understand, you might feel the same way. But she was in trouble and I did not see the signs."

I wore a puzzled luck then, wondering if she was referring to the thing about mum being a witch.

"If we were closer, if she'd come to me, I could've helped." Nodded Grams. I looked away, as the guilt at that statement began to sink in.

"I'll never forgive myself."

"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been your fault." I smiled at Grandma. She didn't answer, and just continued her saddened looks.

"You know..." I started. "Once mum got something in her head-"

"You see, you know her better then you think," stated Grams. "Please don't make the same mistake, either of you," she pleaded.

Cas's phone filled the awkward silence, which Cassie quickly checked. Peering over her shoulder, I checked the message from Melissa.

_Guess she wanted to brew some spells with her._ I mused.

"Everything okay?"

"Fine..." Cas trailed off. "Ready for dessert?" Grams asked. "Actually, we have to meet someone, we won't be late, I promise, thank you for the dinner," smiled Cassie.

"We'll make it up to you, I swear," I vowed, getting up from the table. "We'll be home soon."

"Got your text!" exclaimed Cas as we walked in.

"You told them?" asked Faye. "Nice to see you to Chamberlin." I replied. I didn't really care who Melissa told.

"What the hell Melissa?" "How many witches does it take to open a suitcase?" she asked. "At least six." Answered Melissa.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd come if you knew, but I think we need the entire circle for the spell to work," she explained.

She forgot to mention that didn't she? "Why what's in there?" asked Cassie. "Melissa book of shadows." I replied.

She shot me a look, which I knew meant I'd be telling her about skipping school.

"Let's see it!"

"Why is everyone one in such a rush to open the damn suitcase?" Melissa screeched. However, I noticed her voice had briefly changed its pitch. And not the way you'd expect.

"Why don't I check to see where Adam and Diana are?" Cas suggested.

"Tell them to hurry, they haven't been responding to my texts." Ordered Melissa. "Yes defiantly tell them to hurry." Agreed Faye, just as there was a sudden movement in the bag.

"Did you see that?" Nick asked.

"I could've sworn it moved..." I pondered out loud.

"What's wrong?" "The suitcase moved." Faye told Melissa. "Suitcases don't move," Melissa argued, turning away.

"This one did!" Insisted Faye. No sooner had she gotten her words out, the suitcase moved once again.

"It moved again." Stated Faye.

"Just stay away from it!" screeched Melissa's odd voice, turning back around.

"Melissa what's in the suitcase?" Melissa walked slowly towards us, with a blank face looking at us all.

"You'll see." She answered, smiling randomly.

However, no sooner had she said that, a familiar worm moved in the inside of Melissa's head, showing who was doing the talking here.

...

"What the hell is wrong with her face?" asked Faye as we'd moved away from Melissa. Or demon Melissa.

"That was the same thing that was on Heather," explained Cassie. "A demon?" Nick asked her.

"I guess, I've never seen a demon before, do they look like snakes and crawl inside peoples skin?" Cas asked rhetorically.

I just stayed quiet throughout, praying Adam and Diana would come soon, and we could help poor Melissa.

I threw a glance her way, seeing she was making some weird sort of movements.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" whispered Faye.

"No we can't leave, we have to get that thing out of here!" exclaimed Nick. I nodded in agreement, even though I had no idea how to deposes a person of a demon.

The book.

My dad's book. Maybe it could have something to help. But the thing was, how could I slip away to go get it? It was currently under the loose floorboard in my bedroom.

"How?" asked Cas suddenly.

"Are mother couldn't help Heather, and we don't know half the magic they did." Cassie told him.

"We have to save her." Argued Nick. "Yeah, we can't just leave her like this." I added in.

"Your right." Concluded Cas.

"Fine. How?" Faye's questions went unanswered, as the sounds of Adam and Diana coming interrupted us.

"Are you ok?" I heard Diana ask.

Adam and Diana came in, and with Melissa's back turned, I nodded to Nick, as he grabbed a wooden log and whacked it across demon Melissa's head.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Adam, as Melissa dropped to the floor.

"It's not what you think."

"Not even remotely."

"You got that right."

...

"I guess it's possible the demon somehow got out of Heather, and found its way into Melissa." Concluded Diana.

I looked on sadly at Nick, who was stroking the top of Melissa's head, as she was tied up, whilst lying on the battered couch.

"So what's in the suitcase?" Adam asked.

"Well I'm guessing it's not a book of shadows." Answered Cas. "Obviously something the demon wants." I mused out loud.

Demon Melissa then woke up with an eerie gasp, startling everyone, and making them rush away from her.

She continued to thrash and scream as everyone pushed her back down on to the couch.

We all held her down as she still continued to yell and scream. "Let go of me!" The demon yelled.

Demon Melissa then began to shake violently, once again causing everyone to move back.

"What just happened?"

"Melissa?" Nick breathed, as she reopened her eyes.

"Nick." She smiled. You didn't need to be Einstein to know that it was really still the demon. It was the oldest trick in the book.

"Aw my head!" she groaned, seating herself back up, although she was tied. "What's going on?" Melissa asked us.

"What happened?" "Why are you all staring at me like that?" No answer. "Are you okay?" Faye asked her.

"I can't feel my hands, these things are cutting into me." Cried Melissa.

"Let's get these things off." Said Nick, reaching for the ropes. "Don't." Cassie ordered, pulling him away.

"It's obviously pretending." I told him. "It's not her." "Of course it is." Nick told us. "No it isn't, it's trying to get you to free it!" I hissed.

"She's faking."

"Nick don't listen to them, I'm in pain." She cried.

Nick hovered over her, surveying her slightly. They looked at each other for a moment, before Nick pulled away.

"YOU WORTHLESS LOSER!" It yelled. Just as we'd suspected, it had been just the demon doing the talking.

It continued to yell and thrash angrily, yelling and screaming to no end.

"What are we gonna do?" Adam asked. "She's gonna hurt herself." He stated. "We can't keep her tied up forever!" I replied back.

"We can try the book, but it's way out of my league." Suggested Diana.

"I know what to do, but you have to trust me!" Insisted Cassie. "Do it!" I nodded at her, knowing fully well she was about to bring Grams.

Cassie then ran off, whilst we still listened to the demon's cursing and screaming.

...

"Was that a hiss?" Faye asked, not long after Cas had left. A confirmation startled me, as it had come from Melissa, who had somehow gotten free, and now had Nick by the throat at a wall.

"Do as I say or I will cut his throat!" Demon Melissa ordered, holding a pair of shears over Nick's throat.

Nick attempted to plea to the demon, but in return, it began to cut his throat.

"Come on there's four of us." Whispered Faye.

"Faye no."

"We're not doing what she says."

"Focus on the shears." Ordered Faye. "Heat of the sun, burn like fire." She recited. "Heat of the sun, burn like fire, heat of the sun, burn like fire."

We chanted, till the demon kicked Nick to the ground, still holding the shears over his throat.

"Any other magic tricks you wanna try?" The demon asked. "NO?"

"My turn!" "Faye, you that to form a circle around the case." It ordered her.

"Faye just do it!" Nick begged. Faye then quickly pounded over and back, forming a circle with the stuff she had collected.

"Now say this with me, incipeo cepus mallum." The demon ordered again. "Say it!" It ordered again, as we did not do it immediately.

We continued to chant, and just as the suitcase opened, Cassie appeared, along with grandma.

"Well done Cas." I praised her, hoping grams knew a thing or two about moving suitcases.

"Your too late!" The demon hissed at grandma, but she proved it wrong, after muttering a few words, the bag closed back up.

"Repeat the spell!"

"No!"

"Then his blood is on your hands!" the demon yelled, but the shears sharply flew away from the demons hands.

"You don't have the power to stop me old woman!" the demon sneered. "I'm not alone." Grandma told it calmly.

"With them?" It asked. "There nothing."

"I didn't mean the children." Grams replied, holding up a similar crystal to the one Faye's mother had held over Sally.

"Cassie, get my bag." Grams ordered her. Cas was quick to comply, hurriedly getting it for her.

" Take those three candles someone break that circle, hurry!" Grams ordered, as the demon slumped to the ground, due to the crystal.

We broke off the circle, then following gram's orders on where to place the candles. All of us then held back Melissa, as grandma prepared to do her thing.

Grams then held a big lighter over her head, but then pulled it away from her, as she was no longer possessed.

"It needs a host, it's in someone else." Explained Grams. Crap. "Someone in this room." She added.

"How do you know it's not him?" Fate asked. "Or her?" she asked, pointing it at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Diana come on!" Adam pleaded as Diana pulled away from him. "It's not him, the thing wouldn't go for the most obvious." I told her.

"How do we know it's not you?" Diana asked me. "Ditto." I snorted. "It could be anyone." Stated Faye.

"Yeah, well I vote for you." Snapped Adam.

The arguing continued, till grams held up her crystal. She first held it up to Cas, but pulled away as it wasn't her, then to me, then to Adam, then to Diana, then to Faye, but she stopped at Nick.

Demon Nick made a lunge for the bag, but Adam stopped him, holding him to the floor. The bag then opened, but grams shut it with another box.

However, Nick broke free from Adam's grasp, and ran from us. "I'll get after him!" I yelled quickly running after him. I ignored the cries of protest, and ran as fast as I could after him.

...

Not long after I'd started chasing him, I stopped running, hearing the agonised cries of the demon.

Problem was, I couldn't seem to find him.

And by the time I'd started running again, he'd seemed to stop, and had already moved on. Didn't mean I'd stop, as demon boy had left some tracks for me to follow.

...

A while later, I was still searching the town for Nick, when I got a call from Adam.

"Sup superboy?" I asked hiding my distress, whilst running with my phone.

"_Are you at the Boathouse?" _He asked me.

"No, I lost demon boy, that where he is?" I inquired.

"_Yeah, look just come back, and we can-"_

"I'll see if I can get there quickly." I told Adam, hanging up my phone.

...

"How about the dry docks?" Dawn suggested into her phone, as she and demon boy left the Boathouse.

I'd only just come, and I'd seen the two of them leave the place. It seemed like Nick and her had some business to attend to.

...

I'd been following the two of them, but as I had no idea where the dry docks were, and following people wasn't exactly my expertise, I got a little lost.

"Hi, do you know where the dry docks are?" I asked a running jogger. "Just keep going north for about five minutes, then take a right," he answered.

"Thank you!" I yelled back at him as I took off.

...

I swallowed and stared in horror at the scene before me. Charles Meade had just drowned Nick.

I'd just seen him take a final gasp of air, and he was dead. I was only a few feet away from Dawn, who I could tell had been watching with Charles.

Neither of them had noticed me, but I was frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak.

They pulled him from the water, but it was pointless, as he was already dead. That was when they looked up and saw me.

I choked on a sob, seeing Nick's lifeless body unmoving. Dawn and Charles just stared at me, not making a move to do anything.

The scuffling of people coming made the three of us look behind, also causing them to quickly run from the scene. But not before staring at me again.

Now they knew I knew.

As soon as they were gone, I ran to Nick's body and bent down. I checked his pulse just in case, but there was nothing.

I then stared up at the faces of Grams and Cassie. "He's dead." I cried.

...

"We killed a boy today." Charles concluded. "We killed a demon," Dawn corrected him with certainty.

"Think of what we saved." "And another child saw us do it." Charles added. "She'll be too scared to say anything," Charles told her, not naming Siobhan.

"That's true." Dawn agreed.

"But it was the right thing to do," said Dawn. "There's nothing right about that," argued Charles, "I killed a boy today, a child, that's nothing that should ever feel right."

Dawn then grasped his hand. "You saved my life, thank you."

...

As soon as I got home, I ran from Grams and Cas, and fled to my bedroom, shutting it immediately.

As soon as I shut it, I slid to the floor, leaning against my door. And that was when the crying started. What was I supposed to do now?

...

"_Siobhan?" I _opened_ my eyes, surprised by the sight in front of me. "Nick?" I jumped out of bed, and stared at Nick, who was drenched head to toe, and was smiling at me._

"_I thought you were-" "So did I." He replied, cutting me off._

_Suddenly, he turned away, and opened up my bedroom door, leaving through it. "Nick wait!" I shouted, following him through the door._

_However, we were not in the hallway, but in fact at the docks in which Nick died._

"_Look familiar?" yelled Nick, with his back turned to me._

"_Yeah..." I mumbled._

"_It should." Then out of nowhere, Charles Meade appeared, grabbing Nick by the neck, and flung him to the ground, back first._

"_NICK!" I screeched. But just like before, I'd gone completely stiff, and my voice was lost to the loud lapping sea._

_..._

I gasped, and sat up. That was the sixth nightmare in the past three days, and it was always the same.

I groaned, and brought my black brush through my hair. It felt horrible to even get up nowadays.

I still haven't seen Charles or Dawn since that night. The following days after Nick's "accident" I had complained to Grams I was ill, and stayed off. Technically I wasn't lying.

I'd promised myself I would at least get out to go to his wake. I owed him at least that.

You know, sometimes I wonder if I'd just been a bit faster. If I'd been faster, maybe I could of made Dawn and Charles pull him out of the water, to check if the demon was gone.

I was shocked to say the least when I found out drowning a demon is a way to kill one. I then understood why they had done it, but if they knew about demons, and were capable of killing Nick, who knew what they were up to?

I hadn't told anyone. No one would believe me. Especially Faye and Diana. Not to mention Melissa. And, I was afraid, because if I did tell someone, what would happen? Who would get hurt?

I swallowed, and tugged again. The guilt hurt so much though.

...

"Hey Melissa." I greeted to her with a weak smile. "Faye." I nodded, as I slipped in next to Melissa.

After a while of sitting with the two, I drowned out Faye's babbling, as I had other things on my mind. It seemed as though Melissa was doing it to.

"Amy Lee Owens stood up in English Lit yesterday, and read this tragic poem she wrote about Nick, something about thorns, or a rose, or vine." She rambled.

I looked to the ground, still half listening to Faye.

"God..." Drawled Melissa, sounding completely uninterested. "The whole thing was pretty hilarious." Replied Faye.

"Yeah." Faye took a sip of her drink, seeming to be ignorant of are disinterest. "Oh my god."

I turned around to see who she'd omg'd, and widened my eyes. Oh crap. Jake was here. Jake as in my ex Jake from LA, and my text stalker.

"I was never here!" I hissed, quickly running to the bathroom before he spotted me.

I ran inside, and shut the door, and stared up at the mirror. Jake was good at a lot of things, but finding me was not one of them. Maybe it was just a coincidence. But in that case, why was he here?

I breathed, willing myself to be calm. Didn't help I still loved the jerk. Cas always said if I dated someone he'd be the badboy type. She had no idea how right she was.

Jake had been the only person able to get under my skin.

Soon after, I ran out of the bathroom, praying he'd gone, which he had. I noticed Melissa had left, so I came out of the Boathouse, hoping I could catch up to her.

"Melissa!" I shouted, as she got to her car. "Hey Siobhan." She greeted. "Look," I started, walking closer to her, "you need to mourn Nick for as long as you need to, don't listen to anyone else, and if you need me, I'm a call or house visit away."

I quickly hugged her, and pulled away after the first few seconds. "Thank you." Melissa smiled. "Anytime." I replied, walking back to the Boathouse.

"There is no way I'm gonna let Jake be a part of this circle." Adam told us firmly, later on at the abandoned house.

"Makes two of us" I added. After hearing the stories of what happened two years previously to when I met Jake, he hadn't been all that different.

"According to are grandmother we have no choice, he is by virtue of his bloodline." Argued Cassie.

"That doesn't mean we have to tell him," shot back Adam.

I didn't like this. It was bad enough with Nick gone, but no way was I gonna let him join us.

Although after learning that he and Nick were brothers, I did slightly agree with Cas.

"Don't we want to?"

"You don't know him like we do, he's hurt a lot of people." Diana told Cassie. Yeah, the man wasn't exactly running for saint of the year.

"You can't just replace Nick with Jake, it isn't right." Argued Melissa. "Exactly." I agreed, staring at Cas.

"I'm sorry," Cassie apologized, "I know how hard this must be." "Does he even know about us?" "Or that he's part of the circle?" Adam asked.

"I doubt it, he left before I found the book, before Nick knew," answered Diana calmly. I wouldn't put it past him, Jake was clever.

"If we let him leave, he takes his power with him, it's either bring Jake into the circle, or leave are self's vulnerable." Stated Cassie. I wanted to tell her it wasn't all about power, he was a person, and he wasn't as bad as they made him out to be.

"Who died and made you queen witch?" I glared at Faye, signalling for her to apologize. "Sorry." Faye apologised.

However, the sound of something being burnt interrupted us. We all ran outside, to see what it was.

A fire was burning violently near the doorway, which someone had obviously done on purpose.

"We can put in out." I heard Adam say. "Come on." He encouraged. "No air for fire." He started.

We chanted over and over, until the fire died down, and all that remained was the burning of a crescent moon.

"Oh my god." "Look!" "What the hell?"

...

"What is that?" asked Faye, as the burnt ground began to sizzle. "It looks like a crescent moon," I answered.

"Wait, who could've done this?" questioned Melissa.

"Could be Jake, trying to scare us." Suggested Adam. "Don't jump right in A." I commented. "He doesn't know about us," repeated Diana.

"Someone obviously does." Fired Faye. "Someone burnt the symbol to prove it, that doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Melissa.

...

"Grandma!" We yelled as we spotted Grams in the hospital hallway. "Cassie," "Siobhan." She greeted, confused by are presence.

"There was a fire at the abandoned house." I told her. "Was anyone hurt?" she asked. "No, we put it out, but someone set in intentionally, it was a crescent moon burned to the ground do you know what it means?" I asked.

Grams looked up from her clipboard wearily for a moment, and then lead us away to talk. "It's an ancient symbol that means conquest." Grams replied.

"Conquest?" Cas asked. "What did they conquer?" I inquired.

"It used to be burned into the ground of a witches land to scare them, let them know they've been marked." Grams explained.

"You think someone's threatening us?" Cassie asked her. "It certainly looks like it." Grams replied simply.

"When I saw Jake last night, he was setting a fire behind his house," Cas told her. "You saw Jake?" Cas nodded.

"Have you talked to him about the circle yet?" "No not yet." Cassie answered. "Don't." Grams ordered sharply.

...

"How will we deal with the Siobhan situation?" Dawn asked Charles in a frenzy. "We'll talk to her at the wake, make sure she won't say anything." He answered.

"Good."

...

I hung around near the stairs, as I heard the sounds of voices downstairs. I frowned, but quickly bent down, seeing Jake leaving the house.

What was he doing here?

...

I ran down the stairs, as the knocking had been pretty loud. Opening up the door, I wasn't particularly surprised at who was standing behind it.

It was Melissa, dressed in her black dress, clutching her purse. "Mind if I stay till it's time?" I widened the gap of the door.

...

I looked all around the Boathouse. There were so many people here. I stared wearily at the photos of Nick. Painful reminders yet again.

I signed my name and stared at the picture of Nick for a moment. Maybe I shouldn't be here.

"At least try stay a little while longer." The familiar teasing voice snapped me out of my thoughts, spinning around, I saw my hearing wasn't deceiving me.

"Nick?"

There he was. Leaning against one of the spare tables, smiling that same coy grin he and Jake shared.

"What the-"

"SHH!" He smirked, holding up his finger. "Only you can see me." I widened my eyes again. Now I'm talking to a ghost, I really must have gone downhill.

"Which is a relief, since I've been trying to get someone's attention for two days..."

Nick still wore the same clothes he been wearing the night he died, only unlike my dreams, they weren't drenched in water.

"Siobhan!" I turned around, seeing Grams looking at me strangely. "Are you gonna put the flowers down?" she asked.

I glanced downwards, and saw I was still holding them. "Sorry!" I smiled, placing them down. Grams just smiled back, and turned away from me.

"Somebody's forgetful!" teased Nick. "You are not real." I whispered, forcing myself to look away from him. "Wrong!" Nick corrected me, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Shouldn't you be in heaven or something?" I asked Nick, lowering my voice. Nick just shrugged, as I walked off to talk to another person.

...

"Melissa!" "What's up?" I asked her, walking up to her. "Faye." I nodded in understanding, as I'd noticed her with the "witches brew" earlier.

"I'm okay, really." Melissa smiled weakly, but not convincing me at all. "Alright." I nodded, as she walked away.

"Take care of her." I turned around, and saw Nick behind me once again. "Of course I will." I whispered to him.

I then walked to Diana and Adam, as they filled up there food plates. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Hey." "Say hi for me." Nick joked. I rolled my eyes at him, the action not going unnoticed. But I did feel a little better than I did this morning, talking to Nick.

"Ease up on the carbs friend!" Nick told Adam, who didn't hear him. I snorted, but was heard by Adam.

"What's so funny?" Adam questioned me as Nick grinned at me. "Nothing." I shook my head, not believing Nick's antics, as he was dead.

"Want help?" Diana asked Adam as we glanced at his dad taking a few gulps of beer. "No, I'll talk to him." Refused Adam. "Adam!" I called after him, following him to the bar.

"Take it easy dad." Adam told him. "You okay Mr C?" I asked gently, as he looked up to see us both.

"This town just can't stop killing teenager," I gulped, and looked away from him. "One way to put it." My new ghost stalker commented.

"How can it still hurt this much?" Ethan asked himself more than me and Adam. "It was so long ago." Smiled Ethan, obviously reminiscing about the past.

"That wake was at the school gym, Amelia wasn't there, I tried to look for her, but she never showed up." "What wake?" I asked Ethan, but he didn't answer.

"After everything that happened, she was still too distraught over Blackwell to go to the funeral." He reminisced once again.

"Who's Blackwell?" Adam asked.

"Don't listen to me." Ethan brushed him off. Blackwell. The name sounded so familiar, I just couldn't place it...

"Look, you need to slow down okay, I'm kind of the host here." Complained Adam. "Yeah you got it." Ethan smiled at him.

Adam then walked off, giving me the chance to ask Ethan a quick question. "Blackwell as in mine and Cassie's father?" I asked. Ethan nodded in response, and then turned his back to me, to clean another glass.

"What the hell?" I asked Adam as I rushed to help him up, along with Diana. However, Jake's presence in front of me answered the question.

"Siobhan?"

"Jaake..." I greeted awkwardly. " Okay, I'll be going that way now." I said, pointing in the opposite direction, in which Nick was standing.

"That certainly wasn't awkward at all?" commented Nick, as I left Jake and Adam to fight. "Agreed."

...

But before we knew it, Cas was dragging Jake elsewhere, but they'd been approached by none other than Charles.

"The guy that killed me comes to my funeral, how poetic." Glared Nick. "I'll deal with him." I assured Nick, once Cas dragged Jake away.

"Seriously?" I hissed at Charles, as I noticed Nick had disappeared. "Siobhan..." "You were the ones responsible, and you come to his wake?" I asked angrily, pointing at Dawn who'd noticed us.

"Come on Charles," urged Dawn, "saved you a place at are table." "You do it for appearances?" I asked them.

Dawn shot me a confused look, obviously wondering what I meant. "You know the thing about you dating?" I explained.

"Siobhan, what you saw-"

"I know what I saw," I stated, cutting her off. "You didn't intentionally do it to kill Nick, just the demon." As if on cue, Nick reappeared next to me.

"But that means you know," I smirked at them for the first time in days, proud that I'd figured it out. "You may have Diana, and Faye, and everyone else fooled, but I know the truth, and I'll figure out what you're up to, even if I die trying." I vowed to them, before walking away from the two adults.

"You know, seeing you take them down might actually be worth stretching out my afterlife." Nick told me as I walked away.

"Fine by me."

...

"You saw it too?" Cas asked me as we both ended up out the door. Ironically both looking for Jake.

"Dark tall and mysterious?" "Fits the mo Cassie." I answered.

We both hid in the shadows, as we saw the back of a brunette kick Jake to the ground. "What a wuss." I didn't have time to listen to Nick's commentary right now though.

Cas pulled out a crystal, which was a replica of the others I'd seen, which caused the woman's knife to drop from her grasp.

I high fived her free hand.

After a collide between the woman and Jake, Cas and I emerged from the shadows, just in time to see Jake stab the woman in the neck.

I widened my eyes as I saw the face of the woman Jake had just rolled over. It was his old friend Simone.

...

"So she was a witch?" Cas asked Jake as the two of them were sat on the porch, whilst I leaned near where Cassie was seated.

"Pretty nasty one." Replied Jake. "No kidding." Me and Nick told him in unison. "It seemed like you two were talking." I commented.

"She said she was here to scavenge power, she knew a witch that died, it's what scavengers come for." Explained Jake.

"It's scary how much that's out there, how much we don't know." Cassie admitted. "The way her knife flew out of her hand, did you two do that?" Jake asked us.

Cas managed to create an excuse about the knife thing, as the way in flew from her hand had been too powerful.

"Jake you can't leave Chance Harbour," Cas told him. "I have to." "You don't." I argued. Cassie shot me a grateful look, as I was finally agreeing with her.

"As much as I dislike you, we'd appreciate you staying." I said to Jake reluctantly.

"She's right, we are all bound together." Agreed Cassie. "And I know that's something you never wanted, and trust me, neither did we, but it's not something you c an run from," she stated.

"If you really knew me, you wouldn't want me to stay."

"I don't think we have a choice." I concluded.

"The bad is coming, it's here, it's what killed your brother, and your parents, and almost you tonight." I told him.

"We can't do this without you, we're not strong enough, and if we don't try, Nick's death is gonna seem a lot more senseless then it already does." Cassie continued.

I gulped at the mention of my modern day Casper.

"Got all the answers huh?" Jake inquired. "No not usually." Pondered Cas. "Which is odd for you." I added. We nodded in agreement, causing Jake to chuckle at are antics.

"Maybe I'll stick around a little while." Jake promised. "Who are you and what have you done to Cassandra?" I whispered to my sister.

"There's a few people in town who haven't tried to kick my ass." I had to laugh at that.

Me and Cassie then went to go inside, but before I could get in Jake pulled me back and shut the door.

"Did you follow me?" he asked.

"Do I look that desperate enough to stalk you?" I shot back. "And, I live here now," I added in.

We remained silent for a few seconds, however Jake spoke up again. "Will you ever forgive me?"

I stared up at him, looking totally blank. "For sleeping around and lying to me about it?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"So you're a witch?" I smiled at that. "You can stop texting me now, considering we live next door." I joked. He held his hands in surrender.

"Whatever you say Blake."

"See you around blondie." I smirked, bidding him goddnight.

"You too goth!" Jake shouted back.

"Oh I do love young romance." Nick told me, holding his heart to his chest, as I opened the door.

I rolled my eyes, but smiled at Nick. "Whatever Casper." He gasped in fake shock.

...

"She does this every year." Nick whispered into my ear unnecessarily, as Faye dragged me and Cassie into the store.

I glanced over my shoulder to smirk at him, whilst Cassie admired a weapon/gothic display. "Creepy huh?" I asked Cassie, nudging her slightly.

"What do you think?"

We both turned around, and saw Faye, sporting some old headgear, and wearing a ridiculously short, red t-shirt.

"Not bad..." drawled Nick, with a cheeky grin on his face.

_Casper the pervy ghost..._

I rolled my eyes at his comment, and turned my attention back to Faye. "Those are ancient artefacts," Cassie stated with an amused smile, "not a Halloween costume."

"Well I like it!" I piped up, sharing an identical smirk with Faye. "Whatever, I'm a sexy witch doctor!" she proclaimed seriously.

"And don't we all know it." I smiled, quietly whispering to Cassie. "Take it off, we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves." Cassie ordered, walking away.

"Buzzkill." I informed her, trailing behind after her.

"Yeah relax, it's Halloween, we're just blending in with all the supernatural wannabes, and is there a more perfect place for party to happen?" Faye asked, picking up one, and then placing it down.

"No." Insisted Cassie. "Just a get together," I reminded her, "our grandmother would freak if she found out."

"That was the deal, are grandmother is only gone for the night." Added Cassie as we both trailed after Faye.

"Wow, and I'm surprised the two of you agreed, without me having to resort to blackmail. Sighed Faye dramatically.

"We must all make sacrifices." I sighed with her.

"No, I just think it'll be a good break for us." I admitted seriously. "I mean Halloween is a night to try and forget all your baggage, right?" I questioned, giggling as Faye held up a funny looking decoration. Not realising I'd voiced a kept truth.

"And to pretend to be sluttier versions of someone else, but I get your point." Agreed Faye. "Maybe it'll be good for Adam and Diana." Pondered Cassie aloud.

"Is that what this is about?" questioned Faye. "It is." I stated to Faye, with Cassie shaking her head in denial.

"You feel bad about breaking them up, and now your throwing a party to lure them back together!" squealed Faye in realization.

"I did not break them up!" exclaimed Cassie.

"Sure, whatever you say sis!" I grinned, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Well I think the best way to cover up the fact that you tried to steal her boyfriend, is to get one of your own." Suggested Faye, glancing at a nearby Luke.

"I like where this is headed." I told Faye, glancing at him with her. "How about Luke?" she asked, nodding towards him. "Yeah, he's blonde, cute, and if not boyfriend material, maybe rebound..." I listed.

"No," Cassie refused, "I ruined my chance when I became the world's worst dance date." Faye and I exchanged eye rolls, and proceeded to pull Cassie over to where Luke was standing.

"Hey, Luke!" "Buddy!" We greeted him with devious smiles, as we approached him. "So Cassie and Siobhan are having a party tonight, and Cassie would love for you to come!" Faye rushed.

"She'd love to!" I whispered to Luke, that being my only imput.

"No," argued Cassie, "just a get together, and I'd totally understand if you have other, better plans.." "Adorable when she's nervous isn't she?" I smiled at Luke.

"Sure."

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight?"

There you have it ladies and gentleman, it was an official sealed deal.

"Victory is sweet." I grinned at Cassie.

"And now you have a hot guy to flirt with at the party..." sing songed Faye. "Done." "Well what about you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I have a target in mind." Faye answered cryptically. "Jake?" Cassie asked. I couldn't help it, the white hot jealously was too noticeable for me. "Maybe." Yep, it's there.

"Let me change out of these artefacts, and will one of you buy this for me?" she whined, holding up a weird looking phantom decoration.

"As a reward for being so helpful." Faye added, noticing the look of disbelief on my face. "Well when you put it like that..." I sighed, giving in.

Faye smiled, quickly walking away to get changed.

"Hi, happy Halloween." I greeted the store clerk with a cheery tone. Which, I must inform you, I only used when extremely annoyed.

He nodded, swiftly taking my credit card, as I handed it over. "Blake." He read. "Any relation to Amelia Blake?" he asked, looking up to face me.

"She was my mother." I replied, puzzled by his expression.

He handed back my card, but the moment I went to take it, the mirror behind him sharply cracked in to.

...

"Wilson's huh?"

"The guy who owned the place seemed to know me," I explained to grandma about the mirror incident, whilst she packed her bag. "or at least know mum." Grams raised her head.

"Calvin Wilson?" she asked. "Is he one of us?" I asked. "A witch?" I nodded. "Yes," grams confirmed for me, "why did he say something to you?"

_Was there something to know?_

"No, I touched his hand by mistake, and the mirror behind him shattered it was really strange." I told her.

"Residual power, and active power crossing, could've just been a random surge." She shrugged.

"How many witches are there in Chance Harbour?" I asked her curiously. "Hard to know exactly," grandma replied, placing something in her bag, "people tend to be private about it."

"But a lot less than there used to be, after the fire everyone stopped practicing, many families stopped practicing." Grandma explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Kinda like us." We both smiled at my comment.

"I better get going to Henry's lakehouse, it's a long drive." She told me, heading to the hallway.

"Are you sure you and Cassie are gonna be okay here?" Grams asked, as we headed to the door. "Absolutely!" I insisted for the millionth time.

"Henry's an elder isn't he?" I asked as she grabbed her coat. "I just thought you wouldn't want to tell elders the circle is bound." I said bluntly.

"I'm not going to tell him about the circle, but I haven't heard from him in weeks, and I'm worried," she explained. "You two have friends coming over tonight right?" "Yeah, we're just gonna watch some movies, hand out candy, nothing special." I lied.

"Good." Grandma smiled. "Drive safe." I told her sternly, hugging her quickly.

"You're a bad, bad, granddaughter." Commented Nick, suddenly appearing behind the door, seconds after Grams shut it.

"Nice to see you to Nick."

...

"I'm excited for tonight." Cassie told us, as she dug through a bag. And how were me and Nick helping, you might ask?

Standing around doing nothing. That's how.

"Thanks for helping Diana." I smiled. "No problem, I love Halloween." She replied, pulling out some objects from another bag.

"You could help you know." Cassie suggested casually. "NO WAY!" I argued. "I covered your asses, and I'm done now." This caused Diana to giggle.

"Wouldn't wanna have you as my party planner." Nick smirked.

"And I could use the distraction." Diana sighed. "And here lies the boy troubles." Nick told me afterwards.

"Have you and Adam talked at all since the wake?" Cassie asked, as she closed a cabinet. "Yeah is there any progress?" I piped in.

"No."

"I wish I could help somehow." Cassie told her, the look I gave her then, it spoke volumes. _Remember? Halloween Party?_

"I don't want talk about it, I shouldn't have brought it up," Diana said, quickly dismissing the subject.

"Well, if you do ever wanna talk, you've got two doctor Phil's right here." I told her, pointing to myself and Cassie. Diana smiled gratefully.

"Never had you pegged for an agony aunt Siobhan," smiled Nick. "I know." I mumbled, smiling with him.

"Okay, I know there is a big bag of plastic cups in here somewhere!" exclaimed Cassie. "What the hell is that?" Me and Nick asked in usion, as Faye came into the kitchen carrying a freaky looking dummy.

"A zombie." She stated slowly, as if I were stupid.

"I got it from the drama club, this is just the beginning!" Faye exclaimed, as I noticed Melissa behind her.

She shot me a weak smile, which I returned. I had to look at Nick, who had the most regretful look on his face I'd ever seen.

God, it must be so painful for him.

Melissa and Faye continued to chatter about the drama club, but they were interrupted by Cas discovering something.

"Oh my god."

"What's wrong?"

"This is part of the blade that girl used to attack me," Cas explained, as we crowded round her. "It must of broken off."

"That's the crescent moon symbol she burned in the ground," confirmed Diana. "My theory: wackjob!" said Nick.

He was probably right though.

...

I ended up walking from the house to go to the Wilson's, but I noticed outside his house, Jake was moving some things into his truck.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey, happy Halloween, first one as a witch, very important." He nodded. "Yes, I've been told." I smiled, not taking what he said seriously.

I then realized Jake might be able to help with the weapon thing, so I pulled it from my bag. "Hey, I've got something." I mumbled, pulling it out.

"What is it?" asked Jake, the colour immediately disappearing from his face. "It's part of the weapon that girl used to attack Cassie," I answered, showing it to him.

I then made a move to go to my car, but was stopped by Jake asking, "Where are you taking it?"

"Just to the antiquity shop by the boardwalk, I thought I'd try and figure out what these two symbols mean." I replied, wanting to get going soon.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jake questioned. "It might tip of who you really are."

"And that witch is gone, so there's not much to do about it anyway." He added hurriedly. Okay, now Jake sounded like he was making up excuses.

"We should be finding out about this, maybe if I can get something about this, we won't be defenceless anymore." I replied, heading to my car.

"I get that."

"Let me know how it goes." Jake smiled at me, as I fastened my seatbelt. _Stupid, charming Jake._ Urgh. I can't believe I just thought that.

"You flirting with my brother is something I don't want to see in my life or afterlife." Nick complained, as soon as Jake went to his car.

"We weren't flirting." I argued, starting the engine. However, it only gave a weak breath, and then it completely died.

"Go get Cassie." Sighed Nick.

...

The door of the Wilson's shop clinked, signalling that a visitor had come inside. "Sorry I'm closed for lunch!" called Calvin Wilson, taking a sip of his drink.

"You did." Smiled Jake Armstrong deviously, "Calvin Wilson. Right?"

"That's right." Calvin nodded. "I made a couple of calls, and found out the Wilson's have been around this area forever." Jake told the elder man.

"Long time." Replied Calvin. "Maybe you knew my parents," started Jake, "Richard and Sarah Armstrong?"

"No." Answered Calvin. "I didn't really know them either, I was pretty young when they died." Jake told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." apologized Calvin. "Me too. But that's not why I came here, do you have any witch crudes?" he asked casually. Calvin froze, and stared at Jake with a startled expression upon his face.

"E- Excuse me?" stuttered Calvin nervously.

"I have a few, but I'm always looking for more. I use them for salad dressing, but apparently there meant for killing witches." Jake smiled cheerfully, placing one on the counter beside Calvin.

"Is that right?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Jake violently shoved Calvin to the counter, stomach first, and pressed him up against it.

"All you need is some mandrake root, and some blood." Jake informed him. Jake then proceeded to slice one of Calvin's wrists from behind. Letting the blood flow into the crude.

"And a personal item," stated Jake, pulling off Calvin's wedding ring, "to help absorb some of the witches energy." He placed it in the jar.

"Please!" Calvin begged, "It's my wedding ring!"

"Then as long as the crudes been spelled, all you have to do is drop in a match, and ding, dong, the witch is dead!" Jake smirked cruelly.

"But you knew that didn't you?" Jake smiled, tapping Calvin lightly.

"You're not a very powerful witch are you Calvin?" asked Jake rhetorically as he sat in a nearby chair, still keeping his dangerous edge.

To add to Calvin's fear, Jake lit a match.

"If Siobhan Blake comes here and asks any questions, all your gonna say, is I don't know." Jake ordered Calvin, the looming match still very present. "Got it?"

Calvin began to nod erratically. "Yes, I swear it!" he promised. "Great!" grinned Jake, blowing out the candle.

"Probably best you don't carry these in your shop. Dangerous things." Jake warned suggestively, getting up to leave.

...

"Mr Wilson?" I called out, as I entered the shop once again. "Is he in or what?" whined Nick.

After a brief grovelling session, Cassie agreed to lend me her car, on the agreement I stopped making fun of her bed hair. _We must all make sacrifices Siobhan._ AKA: My new mantra.

Mr Wilson suddenly appeared at the entrance, towards the private area of his shop. "You were here this morning." He stated, walking up to me and Nick.

"You already knew that." Sighed Nick loudly.

I had to stop myself from making a sarcastic retort back in front of Mr Wilson, so I instead pulled out the weapon. "I have something to show you." I told him.

"I'm a little busy here-" Mr Wilson protested. "Okay, can you just show me what this is?" I asked quickly, cutting him off.

"I don't know, I wish I could be more helpful." Calvin sighed.

"Okay, well if you think of anything," I grabbed his pen and a piece of paper, "I'm gonna write down my name and number, and you can call me." I smiled, handing the paper and pen to him.

"Wasted trip!" yelled Nick, going unheard.

"Alright." Mr Wilson nodded.

All of a sudden, a nearby jar fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized, knowing that it wasn't me.

I looked up as I attempted to help, and saw a grinning Nick looking at me. "I may have forgotten to mention I can move things." He explained, trying to contain a snort.

I rolled my eyes. He was enjoying this way too much.

"I'll pay for it!" I offered to Mr Wilson. "Never mind, I'll do it." He said, quickly dismissing me, and heading out the back to find a broom.

Seeing an opportunity, I hurriedly pulled out my phone, and snapped a few photos of the weapons display. And I then quickly ran from the place, with my ghost sidekick trailing after me.

...

_The blade belongs to witch hunters._ My new text message read.

Great.

After I'd given my phone to Cassie to research the photos with Adam, I'd taken off to a costume store. And I'd finally found something to wear.

"I've got a good idea of what I'll be this year." Nick told me proudly.

"Ghost?"

"Yep."

I knew he only made these kind of jokes to make himself feel better. I just wished there was something I could do.

"Sorry." I apologized to a passerby, who I had just bumped into, and who'd caused me to drop my bag.

"No I'm sorry, it's my fault." The woman apologized, handing me my bag. She was around her late twenties, with dark brown hair identical to mine.

"Last minute shopping?" The woman asked, laughing slightly. "Yeah." I nodded.

"I haven't seen you around these stores before, and believe me, I know everyone who goes here," she teased.

Seeing as Nick had vanished again, I decided to make conversation with the lady.

"I just moved here." I explained. "Oh." She nodded. I know what your thinking, weird over thirty something outside a shopping store? I know.

"I'm Elizabeth." She smiled, holding out her hand.

"Siobhan." I smiled back, shaking her hand with my free one.

...

"Adam Conant." "Diana Meade." "Faye Chamberlin." "Melissa Glaser." "Cassie Blake." Jake hesitated placing the object into Siobhan's jar.

_Why did she have to be a witch?_

"And Siobhan Blake."

...

"You gonna tell him?" Nick asked as I walked over to Jake, to tell him about his mistake. I nodded.

"That girl lied to you." I stated. "She wasn't a witch." "Hope Jake's got some kind of theory to this." Nick told me.

"What are you talking about?" Jake questioned, with an amused expression upon his face. "We found out what those symbols mean," I elaborated.

"And?"

"Witch hunter."

"Well that took the smile of his face," Nick commented wisely. "Wait, if she was a witch hunter, why would she bother lying to me?" Jake asked. "Oh... Good point." drawled Nick.

"I don't know," I admitted to him, "are you sure she didn't say anything else to you?" "No, just exactly what I told you." He replied.

"How do you know she wasn't just some crazy witch?" fired Jake. "What have you got to go on?" he continued. "Just those three symbols?"

My blood ran cold.

"How the hell does he know about that?" pondered a shell shocked Nick. "You gonna make an appearance at the party?" I asked Jake, trying to change the subject.

"I might drop by." He nodded, walking to his house.

"Well if you do decide to grace us with your presence, remember to leave the grumpy Jake at home!" I teased him, trying to lighten the mood.

Jake chuckled lightly, and went inside his house.

"Somebody's a big, fat liar." Observed Nick.

...

"You know," smiled Faye, "it's time's like these I pity the normal's, they will never be this cool."

"Now that's true." I agreed.

"Seriously right?" smiled Melissa.

"Siobhan stop fussing it's fine!" Melissa reassured me. I was tugging on the bottom of my knee length, black, 1920's dress.

The dress had silver beads dangling from it, and I had my hair curled extra more than usual. I was still paranoid I looked ridiculous though. It didn't really help matters, that I was secretly wondering what Jake would think of it.

_God, I'm cringing at my own thoughts._

"What else can we do?" Faye pondered curiously. "Bats?" I suggested, looking up at the fake ones.

"Take flight and dive," recited Melissa. "Take flight and dive." The three of us continued, until the cute plastic toy turned into the real deal.

We all giggled, as the bat continued to flap around, until it bumped into Cassie. She let out a startled shriek, and the bat perished into the fire we'd just made.

"Wow, nice work." Commented Cassie. "It's a wonderful little shop of horrors!" I proclaimed, my arms wide.

I then quickly pulled Faye aside so we could talk.

"What is it?" she asked. "How is my other favourite sister witch?" I asked back, pulling on my best charming smile.

"What do you want?"

"Keep Jake occupied, while me and Cassie go see if he's got a hidden stash of knowledge about creepy witch hunter gear?" I begged in a full breath, as much as it pained me to ask.

"Why do you think I'm wearing this?"

...

After convincing Faye to stall Jake, I ended up wandering around the house, and I overheard an argument between Diana and Adam.

...but it doesn't mean that it's wrong!" Adam exclaimed. "Like Cassie?" Diana asked, before taking off. _Bad luck Cas._

"Just give her time." I reassured Adam, coming up from behind.

"I'm afraid if I give her more time, she'll want to stop this all together. "Keep trying," I told him, "and I find that very doubtful."

Adam cracked a tiny smile.

...

"Whisky and mead right?" Ethan Conant asked, the approaching figure of Calvin Wilson. "Good memory," observed Calvin, "I'm impressed."

"Don't be." Ethan ordered gruffly.

"What brings you across town?" Ethan asked, as Calvin crossed over to his boat. "Can't an old friend stop just stop by for a visit?" he questioned, surveying the boat.

"After sixteen years, no."

"I was never in your circle, but I never gave you a reason not to trust me," Calvin reminded him of previous years.

"You shouldn't have come here," Ethan informed Calvin, pouring him and himself a drink, and sealing the drink again.

"Well it wasn't on the top of my list either. But one of Amelia Blake's daughter's came to my store this morning." He explained.

"Really?" Ethan took a sip from his drink. "Why's that?"

"Thought you should know," explained Calvin further, "she was asking questions about some old hunting aquentinces of are's."

"It's funny, I couldn't see much of her mother in her at first, not until Siobhan told me who she was. But you know how it is with kids." Said Calvin. "It's hard to predict which parent they'll favour."

"There Amelia's daughter's Cal." Ethan argued back fiercely. "True." He agreed, "but you were always a bit blind when it came to Amelia."

"We were all blind. Except Amelia in the end." Ethan told him bitterly. "And a certain ghost seer we all new."

Ethan swallowed. He couldn't think about her. She didn't deserve it, not what Blackwell did to her.

"They don't even know who their father really was do they?" Calvin questioned Ethan rhetorically.

"What he was attempting to do that night." Continued Calvin. "What everyone assumed he did to Isabel."

"Who else would've done it?" Ethan shot back angrily. "There's no reason they should know." Ethan replied, gulping down the remains of his drink.

"Why not?" Calvin asked. "Especially, if there as much as like Amelia, as you say."

"Just leave it alone." Snapped Ethan.

"They deserve to know about John Blackwell." He stated with certainty. "And if Siobhan is the one of this generation, she needs to know about Elizabeth." Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"All of the families of the circle's lives may depend on it."

...

Me, Cassie, and Nick were observing Faye and Melissa, and were waiting to see when Faye would make her move.

"Faye's always good with distractions," Nick informed me. _Didn't really need to know that..._

She caught are watching eyes, and then walked over to Jake, who was standing in a curtained area nearby.

Cassie and I both smiled satisfied he was distracted, we both slipped away from the room.

"There you are." Greeted a smiling Luke.

"Hey."

"Hello there."

"Gangster, ya made it," replied Cassie. "Awesome if I say so myself." I commented on his costume, as he struck a short pose.

Nick snorted.

"Hey, you match." I pointed out to them, nodding towards there identical fake guns. Luke looked cooler though.

"You're a bb gun?" guessed Luke. "Killer bee actually." Corrected Cassie. "It's very lame!" I whispered loudly, to Luke jokingly.

"But we were about to go get some more ice, so I'll BB back in a sec!" smiled Cassie.

"BB back in a sec?" I asked, once we were out of hearing range. "I know." She cringed.

...

Once we got inside Jake's house, we immediately started to search for anything that might clue us in on what Jake knew.

"Really Faye?" Cassie remarked. "In my bedroom?" I looked up to see what she was talking about, but then I quickly looked away from the image of Jake and Faye making out.

"He always goes for the wrong ones." Nick reassured me, with a kind smile. I smiled slightly back, and continued to look through a bag.

I then went over to a chest at the front of his bed, and opened it up. I then picked up a thinly shaped box, and opened it.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Nick as we noticed it was a witch hunter knife. "Cassie..." "What is it?" She turned around.

I showed Cassie the knife, which caused her eyes to widen.

However, suddenly the door was being opened, and I quickly put the knife back inside it's box. Just as the door opened to reveal Jake.

...

"Looking for something?" Jake eyed us suspiciously. "We were looking for Nick's MP3 player," lied Cassie, "you know there songs, we thought it might help her."

"Did you think stabbing it to death would give her the closure she needs?" Jake asked bluntly.

"Harsh much." I mumbled.

"No, but what would you use it for?" Cassie questioned him. "Opening really thick letters?" I mused. "Killing people?"

"Why do you have it?"

"It's not mine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're telling me this is Nick's?" I asked in disbelief, pulling out the blade, then placing it down. Course, I did not think that.

"I'm gonna show you two something," Jake said, pulling out a package, "but you can't tell anyone."

Jake then proceeded to unwrap the package, revealing a collection of witch hunter type weapons.

"I know Nick was always into weird stuff, I never expected this," he explained. I didn't need the angered looks Nick was giving Jake, to know he was lying. He always was a terrible liar.

"These symbols mean witch hunter," stated Cass as she picked up the blade, "same as the girl had on her blade."

"Why didn't you show us these before?" I questioned, not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth.

"To protect him." Jake answered simply.

...

After much confusion, and an appearance from Faye, me and Cassie left the house and returned to the party.

We parted ways, and me and Nick were doing pretty much nothing. "You don't believe him do you?" Nick asked, as I headed to my bedroom.

"Of course not." I replied in a hushed tone.

As Nick sharply shut my door, effectively making me jump, my cell began to ring. I quickly picked it up, and sat on my bed.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. Nick who was sat beside me, leaned slightly near me, listening with me.

"Siobhan. My name is Calvin Wilson, we met at my shop earlier today." He answered back.

"Yeah, of course."

"I left something, for your sister and yourself." Calvin explained. "Your both in danger." What on earth did he mean?

"What do you mean?" "In danger?" "Hello?"

...

"Mr Wilson?" Greeted Jake cheerily. "No costume on Halloween?"

"Was my warning not specific enough?" Jake asked, as he came closer to Calvin. "I wasn't going to tell her anything about you," he replied, his panic starting to leak through.

"You remember this?" Jake asked, holding up the witch cruid. "I had a feeling you'd try to be a hero." He added spitefully.

"Please," begged Calvin, "this is something personal, it doesn't concern you." "Try me." Calvin remained silent, so Jake lit a match.

"Alright." "Siobhan and Cassie Blake have dark magic in them." He explained to Jake. "Then why are you so desperate to tell them?" Jake questioned, edging away slightly.

"So they can fight it!" exclaimed Calvin. "Maybe stop it from overpowering them."

"You think people can change who they are?" Jake asked the older man. "Of course." "I don't." He replied.

But before he could drop his match, Calvin's face suddenly turned an unhealthy pink, and he soon dropped to the ground. Completely dead to the world.

"Really?" Jake asked the approaching figure, in disbelief.

"Thanks for the extra witch cruids." Smirked Elizabeth, throwing Jake her recently used up one.

...

I was pondering what Calvin meant, but I just decided to return to the party. However, before I even got out of the room, someone else had already came in.

They came in from behind, and placed some sort of cloth other my mouth, which made me dizzy. I elbowed them from behind, but I began to lose focus.

The last thing I remembered seeing, was the smiling face of Elizabeth.

...

I let out an ear piercing scream, as I felt a numbing pain going down my arm. "Keep it down." Snapped the guy.

As I took a look around, I noticed that all six of us were restrained in chairs, and were surrounded in a circle.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling kinda woozy. "Witch hunters." Explained Adam from behind me.

"This is a ring of iron sulfit." A man called from behind. "Science prevailing over your ungodly magic." I rolled my eyes.

"You memorise that self righteous crap?" I asked in annoyance. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Yes Isaac, no need to bore them in their final moments." Drawled Elizabeth.

"You're a witch hunter?"

"Yep."

Unbelievable.

"You two know each other?" I heard Diana's voice. "Saw her in the mall." I explained.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Interjected Cassie.

"But you will." Shot back Isaac. "Very tempting is it not?" Elizabeth teased. "Not now Elizabeth." Isaac snipped at her.

"Buzzkill." I heard her mutter.

"Luke tell him. Tell him we're not a threat." Cass ordered him. "You bound your circle Cassie," Luke responded calmly. Wait Luke is here? "You have no one to blame but yourselves."

I could hear struggles of protest coming from the others, frightened at his words. And what they were going to do.

"So what, you've been spying on us this whole time, just to nark to other witch hunters?" Melissa told Luke.

"Like my father did," responded Luke, "and his father did. You're not the only ones born into a legacy."

"Will you stop with your boring speeches?" asked Elizabeth, extremely annoyed. "At this rate, there not the only ones who will die tonight."

"Elizabeth." Isaac repeated calmly. "Yeah whatever." She brushed him off.

"What do you do?" I questioned Elizabeth, as she came out of the circle to face me, tugging at her black coat. "Provide the witty commentary?"

"And so much more." She eerily smiled at me. "I'll be outside." Elizabeth told them, as she left.

"Watch the witch but never trust him." "For every thought is sin." "As every word is a lie."

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"You have to stop this!" cried a panting Blondie as he came towards me. "And why would we do that?" I smiled at him.

"Siobhan and Cassie have dark magic." My smile dropped immediately at his words. "You shouldn't be here." Called Isaac, as he emerged from the building.

"Siobhan and Cassie have dark magic." Blondie repeated to Isaac. "All magic is dark." Isaac told him with certainty.

"He means the dark, dark, kind dumbass." I explained to him.

"There not like other witches Isaac, there stronger!" exclaimed Blondie. "We can't kill them this way." "You have to trust me."

Isaac took a hold of Blondie's shoulder, and the words he fed him made me snort. "You have become a great asset to me, as well as Elizabeth, but you are too close to this." "I won't stop it."

Oh well. At least we'll get some entertainment now.

...

"Luke don't!" protested Adam. "I'm your friend!"

"That's why I wanted to be the one to do this." Luke explained. "I'm freeing you from a life of sin!"

They really did have him brainwashed.

"I'm sorry Diana." Luke apologized to her, holding up a bottle. "You have a good heart, but it's not enough to protect you from your true nature."

Luke went to light the bottle, and I don't know what overcame me. But I let out a scream, and I heard the sound of the shattering bottle behind me.

And then I recognised the sound of Cass's voice, as she too screamed and it was drowned out by the sound of Luke's own screaming.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Oh my god." Stared Isaac as we viewed the now giant fireball, which was Luke. "Looks like they've got some juice left in them after all," I remarked, amused that not even them knew they were Blackwell's kids.

"Trust me now?" Jake asked, slitting his arm.

"You two go, I got this."

I shook my head as me and Isaac took off. Jake was becoming so much like his father, everyday.

...

After Luke had died, Adam managed to free himself, and we all got out of there as fast as we could.

But once we got outside, we all saw the hidden form of Jake, who was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, carefully pulling Jake up.

"A guy in a pig mask jumped me, and brought me here," he explained. "I fought him off."

"Where did he go?" Adam glanced around the area.

"There was an explosion from inside, and he ran off." Jake went on. "Two others came running." "What happened in there?" he asked, confusedly.

That's what I'd like to know.

...

I went on to throw plastic cups inside the black plastic bag, orders directly from Cassie. Least I could do though.

"You look a little rattled, are you okay?" Jake asked, coming from the back door. "Jeez." I sighed, holding a hand over my chest.

"People usually make noise you know, to signal someone's there." Jake just smiled at my speech.

"Your jumpy." He remarked with a chuckle. After tonight, I think I've earned that right." I nodded to him.

"How can people hate us so much?" I voiced my thoughts out loud, stopping the task at hand.

"People don't understand. And what people don't understand scares them." He replied to me.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Since when are you a kung fu master?" I asked. "Huh?" Jake frowned. "I find it hard to believe you can suddenly kick witch hunter ass." I told him.

"Don't be so surprised."

"What happened?" I asked. Jake just continued to smile at me stupidly. "Did you cry?" I asked, a smile beginning to form, and I started to laugh.

"Did you lie to save your dignity?" I asked again, as Jake walked back to the door. "I'm going now!" he called clearly embarrassed, but still with his boyish grin intact.

"I expect an answer soon!" I yelled after him, just as he shut the door.

...

A little while later, I was still cleaning up, but Cassie came in with an envelope.

"Since when do we get mail addressed to the both of us?" Cassie asked, as she joined me.

"Probably from Calvin, he said we're in danger or something." I explained, as she frowned at my comment.

Cass pulled open the envelope, and inside we some old papers, covered with ancient looking old symbols.

One of which had the initials JB imprinted on it. JB... It was just like the ones on the book of... Oh my.

"Everyone else is here," Cassie announced to Diana and Adam. She lead them through into the kitchen, where everyone else was waiting.

"Hey." Piped Jake.

"You invited Jake?" exclaimed Adam. Me and Nick rolled are eyes in sync. "And so the war between Conant and big brother continues," Nick commented.

I was just as annoyed about their petty rivalry, when there was more important things to worry about. Adam did have a good reason to distrust Jake as well as myself, but we shouldn't be focusing on the loyalties of Jake Armstrong right now.

"He's a part of this just as much as we are, he was attacked too." Cassie defended Jake. "And why weren't you attacked like the rest of us?" Adam questioned, ignoring Cassie's words.

"I want to know as much as you do," Jake replied simply.

"Well this is going nowhere." Nick stated, standing only an inch or two from Jake. I still had no idea how only I could see Nick, it was getting pretty frustrating.

"Now is not the time for pointing fingers." Insisted Cassie. "I keep feeling like the witch hunters are gonna come after us again," stressed Diana worriedly.

"I don't think so. At the shipyard, I heard them say they were leaving town." Jake reassured her.

"They don't seem like the type to give up easily." Argued Adam. "Yeah, and I'm not gonna take your word for it." I smirked at Jake. Hinting to him, that I hadn't forgotten the little nerve I'd hit the last time I'd seen him.

Jake rolled his eyes at me.

"Maybe they got scared off by Luke getting torched," suggested Faye. I disagreed, if they were smart, they would probably try again.

And I got an uneasy feeling about that Elizabeth chick, I felt certain that wasn't the last we'd seen of her.

"But how did my bottle break?" Asked Diana. "Did anyone see what happened?"

Me and Cassie shared an uneasy glance, and I then exchanged a nervous one with Nick. "I think we did." I answered her.

All eyes were on me.

"I think it was us," I explained, "I mean, we were both so scared, and... it felt like it was us."

Adam made a move towards me. "We were surrounded by iron and sulphur, we couldn't do magic we tried." He told me.

"Neither of us know how to explain it." Murmured Cassie.

"Doe eyed orphan Annie's breeze into town," I held back a snarl at her words, "acting like they don't know the difference between witchcraft and Santa Claus, and suddenly there more powerful than the rest of us." Faye paused for a second. "Then the circle."

"Hold on," defended Melissa, "Siobhan and Cassie saved are lives last night."

"You're defending them?" Faye asked in disbelief

"For all we know, it's their fault their here in the first place," she exclaimed angrily. Nick looked towards me, probably looking to see my reaction.

I was so close to slapping her. What gave her the right to make us out to be the bad guys? "Psychos, witch hunters, demons," Faye listed, "they all started coming after us when they got into town."

"Yet you have no actual proof!" I snapped, glaring at Faye.

"It was actually after we bound the circle." Diana corrected her. Me and Cassie shot her identical grateful looks. I was glad she was on our side.

"Which we didn't do till after they arrived." Faye spoke again.

"Oh yeah!" I nodded fake smiling at Faye. "You stumbled on to a conspiracy!" I exclaimed, earning a glare from Faye. Not that I cared.

Cassie then decided to reveal the envelope and the book.

"Okay I don't know if this is gonna help, but Calvin from the antique shop, he put this in our mailbox, he said it was important." She explained.

I frowned because at the mention of Calvin's name, Jake had stiffened up slightly. "Are you okay?" I mouthed.

Jake nodded, but I knew that he wasn't okay.

"And Siobhan found this spellbook, and on the front, it has the same initials as the one on the papers," Cassie added.

"Can I see those?" Jake asked.

Cassie handed them over, and the others took a look at them. Me and Cassie made a silent agreement not to tell the others about when I found the book.

Cassie knew I'd just freaked out about it, and although she'd been a little miffed, she'd understood why I hid it from her.

"These are some dark stuff," commented Jake, as he flicked through the book, after he'd handed over the papers.

"No kidding." Sighed Nick.

"We think the initials stand for our father, John Blackwell," I told the others. "Did Calvin say anything else about it?" Jake looked up.

I shook my head.

...

After me and Cassie expressed are concern about where are grandmother was, we all agreed to head over to Faye's lake house, and see if she was there.

...

Jake walked through the tunnels till he reached the meeting point with Isaac, but he groaned loudly at the sight before him.

Isaac wasn't there, but Elizabeth was in his place.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, annoyed at her presence. "I was supposed to be meeting Isaac."

Elizabeth just smiled at Jake's comment. "He was busy." She explained. "He's off somewhere, shaping his hair, and showing some new brainless kids "the force." Elizabeth air quoted.

She was unaffected by Jake's serious stare, but decided to get to the point. "Have they pointed the finger at you yet, and cried "witch hunter!" asked Elizabeth, pointing dramatically at Jake.

"No," he replied, shaking his head, "their scared, no one's looking for a threat inside the circle. Maybe Adam, but I can handle him."

Elizabeth noticed he'd purposely left out Siobhan. She knew the girl wasn't stupid, and if she was anything like Isabel, she'd catch on quick.

"If he's got dark magic, and your having a girly little catfight with him, I'm gonna kill you," she snapped, placing her head in her hand.

_Who knew how many women Blackwell had gotten around to?_

"No, I think Cassie and Siobhan are the only ones," Jake replied. "Good." Elizabeth nodded, satisfied he was positive about this.

"Do you like Siobhan?"

Elizabeth smirked at Jake, looking up, and forgetting her annoyance. "I mean, it wouldn't be hard to rekindle the flame..." Elizabeth drawled, teasing him.

"The closer I get to her, the closer I know how to kill her."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his answer, he was avoiding the question. Jake made a move to go, but before he could, Elizabeth slammed him against the wall, holding him by the throat.

"I was very clear, when I told you to leave her out of it," she hissed. "Isaac wouldn't listen!" he choked out.

"He took her anyway!" Jake managed to get out. "And you were there! You didn't even recognise her!"

Elizabeth looked away for a second, feeling slightly guilty for her involvement, but remembered the promise Eben had made to her.

"Next time, you'll tell me whether Isaac is attempting to kill my daughter!" Elizabeth threatened Jake, before dropping him to the ground, and hurrying off.

...

"Storm coming." Jake stated in shotgun.

"What is he your weather man or something?" asked Nick from the backseat. He was sat beside Cassie, who was still completely oblivious to his presence.

I held back a laugh, as I glanced at him through the side mirror.

"What are you my weather man or something?" I asked Jake, causing all three passengers to laugh.

"Sure..." drawled Nick. "You can quote me."

"So your grandmother knows you two and your friends are practicing magic," Jake commented afterwards.

"Yeah, but she's the only one." I replied, speaking over the heavy rain. "Does Jane ever talk about your family and magic?" he questioned curiously.

"Actually, she said our family can be traced back to the beginning of witchcraft," Cassie answered for me.

"Mum or dad's side?"

"Mum's."

"Why are you so interested in our family tree?" asked Cassie, who was leaning towards the front.

"Yeah, there some big dark secret we should know about?" I grinned, not taking the situation seriously.

"Old magic is powerful," Jake explained, "tracing it back might help you figure out why you could do magic surrounded by sulphur."

I didn't buy it.

He was too interested, too curious...

"He's up to something." Nick called from the back.

"Maybe those papers have something to do with it." The moment Jake suggested that, he confirmed something was going on.

The Jake I knew in Los Angeles wouldn't give a damn about papers, he'd just brush it off as a mere coincidence.

"We're almost there." I announced, after Cassie informed him that the papers were back home.

...

We got to the lakehouse eventually, but by the time we did, Nick had disappeared and it was pouring rain.

The others had found a spare key, but I remained where I was, as Faye was staring at a nearby space, like she was in a trance.

"Faye!" I shouted.

She turned around at the call of her name, with a startled look upon her face. "Are you okay?" I yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She swallowed, and followed us inside.

But before I walked in, I saw the shape of an elderly man staring right at me. "Siobhan?" I turned to face who called me.

"Are you okay?" asked Diana.

I nodded. When I turned around to see the man again, he was gone. "I'm fine." I nodded again, closing the door behind me.

...

While the guys were getting us some power, me and Cassie each received a text message from are grandma, telling us she was fine.

We'd all decided to stay the night, as the rain had become too heavy to drive through, and it was getting kinda late.

After a while, I had gotten a call.

It was a blocked number. I frowned, but decided to answer it anyway, as I was wondering who could be calling me.

"Hello?" I called into the phone.

"Help me." A whispery voice croaked. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, as the creepy voice sounded inhuman.

"Who is this?" I demanded, deciding to suck it up.

"Pleeeeease..." The voice begged. "You have to stop who killed me."

"Wh-h-o killed you?" I whimpered. However the line began to crackle, and the line went dead.

"Siobhan?" I turned around to face Diana, who was staring strangely at me. "You're shaking," she pointed out.

I looked down at my hands, to see that was the case. "I'm fine." I told her. But Diana looked unconvinced.

...

"You know, I think Jake has a thing for you," Diana informed me, a few hours later. "No, I've already been down that road, did not end well." I answered truthfully.

"Wait. You and-"

"Yeah." I replied. Diana had put the pieces together, and her eyes were practically coming out of her head.

"I knew him back in LA," I told her simply.

"I don't know about you, but it seems like something's still there," she smirked, just as the others came through, and there was electric again.

"Finally!" Drawled Faye, as she came in with the alcohol. "What no applause?" Adam asked.

I began to applaud him. "Bravo Conant!" "Bravo Armstrong!" I clapped, as the others began to stare at me with strange looks.

"You were begging for that humiliation." I informed the two of them, pointing as sternly as I could.

"I'm going for a bath!" announced Faye dramatically. "You know where to find me." Faye whispered in Jake's ear, as she climbed the stairs.

_Never hit a girl. Never hit a girl._

Diana smiled contently at my rage, and her smile spoke volumes. She knew there was something coming off of my end, as well.

I looked away to avoid her stare, feeling slightly embarrassed at this fact.

...

"Will you help me with the drinks?" Adam asked Diana. I glared at her wildly, ordering her not to leave me alone with Jake.

_Please don't leave me alone with him!_

Cassie had gone to search for spare rooms, and it was just the four of us. _Too bad._ Her eyes spoke, a huge smile plastered on her face just as she left.

And then was the awkward silence.

In those moments I'd have loved for anything to interrupt it. Nick making a sarcastic retort, Faye making flirty comments, anything.

I avoided Jake's gaze, and I suddenly found that there was no fire, very interesting. "You know a better way to start a fire." Jake stated, coming up from behind me.

"Enlighten me." I replied, curious to see his point. "With a spell." Jake told me. "No way." I argued, as I noticed he had a serious look on his face.

"Come on," Jake drawled.

"Doing magic with someone, can tell you a lot about them." He argued. "It's not palm reading Jake." I shot back.

"It won't kill you," shrugged Jake. I sighed in defeat, and turned back around to face the fire.

"I'm only doing this to shut you up."

"Fine by me."

"From air to fire..." I spoke, thinking of it randomly. As I didn't exactly know any, "how to start a fire" spells.

"No chanting." Jake ordered me, coming closer. He was close. Real close, which made me uncomfortable.

I swallowed, and cringed as he grabbed a hold of both my hands. "Just picture it. No words." Jake whispered.

I concentrated on the fire, and suddenly without warning, the blocks of wood erupted into flames.

"Interesting." I mumbled. I broke free from Jake's grip, and awkwardly ran from the room, not knowing what to make of what happened.

...

Cassie informed me of a bathtub incident that happened to Faye, and then we all ended up gathering in the living room.

"So Diana, truth or dare?" Faye asked, as she poured a drink for herself. Great... "I can't believe we're doing this," Jake mocked.

"First of all there's no TV or internet, and what better way to get to know each other?" smirked Faye, as she glanced between Cassie and me.

"Diana, truth or dare?" Faye repeated.

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to take your shirt off for the next three questions," Faye told her. Everyone else began to cheer, apart from myself, Diana and Adam. "Loosen up a little!"

"No way." Refused Adam.

"That's too much to ask," I imputed.

"That's not fair," Diana protested.

"Well the game's not called truth or fair, are you playing or not?" Faye shot back snarkily. I glared at Faye, as I knew she was deliberately antagonising Diana.

"Is this such a good idea?" Cassie whispered next to me. I shrugged, whilst Diana lifted up her shirt.

After the cheers dyed down slightly, I threw Diana a nearby blanket, not wanting her to be singled out by Faye again.

"Cheating!" Faye exclaimed.

Diana shot me a grateful look, which I returned.

"My turn!" exclaimed Diana. "Faye," she asked, "truth or dare?" "Dare." Faye answered quickly.

"How many people have you slept with?" asked Diana. "How about a dare instead?" Faye suggested quickly.

Adam took a gulp of his drink, and we exchanged an amused glance. "Well those are the rules Faye, you wanna play or not?" smiled Adam, as he echoed Faye's previous words.

"Fine." Faye took a mouthful of alcohol. "Two."

Everyone looked genuinely surprised, but I wasn't, as she didn't look to be the slut type of girl.

"I guess I'm not the super slut you all think I am, or I'm lying." She remarked. "You're not a slut." I informed her quietly.

Faye didn't reply, but just sighed.

"Okay who's next?" she asked. "How about-" "Jake." Adam interrupted her. I didn't bother to hide my laugh, and I took a sip of my drink instead.

Seems like me and Adam have a mutual feeling.

"Truth or dare?" Adam asked.

"Bring it." Jake challenged him, sitting up in his chair.

"Truth."

"Why didn't the witch hunters put you in the circle with the rest of us?" Adam questioned him. "Yeah Jake." I smirked, staring at his emotionless face.

There were a few protests from Cassie and Diana, but Jake did answer him. "Probably because I'm stronger than the rest of you, took more guys to hold me down." He answered.

I snorted, that was such a guy answer.

Jake turned his gaze to me. "You have another theory?" he asked. I just smiled sweetly at him. "I don't believe you."

He gulped, and he seemed to be shaken by my reply.

"You're a terrible liar Jake," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Way bored." Interrupted Faye. "Moving on to..." Faye pretended to muse for a second, or two. "Siobhan." My heart jumped at the mention of my name.

"Yes darling?" I asked in a mocking tone, flashing a fake smile at Faye, and placed my glass on the table. "Truth or dare?" But before I could answer her, she'd already begun her rant.

"But truth is a two parter," she explained. "Do you ever plan on going after a guy one of us hasn't slept with, or is it just other people's boyfriend's that turn you on?" I rolled my eyes at her teen angst.

"Faye shut up." Interjected Adam. I now have newfound respect for Adam. "Siobhan can defend herself Adam," Diana piped in.

"Dare." I glared at Faye. "I dare you to..." she trailed off. "Kiss Jake." Diana finished. My heart leapt in my chest, as I raised an eyebrow at Diana.

Faye's face suddenly went blank at these words, and then I understood why she was being such a brat this whole evening.

She liked Jake.

By the look on her face, I realised this, and I now didn't feel up to one upping her. "I'm not that desperate to spite you," I informed Faye.

"Those are the rules Siobhan." Diana told me. Faye bit her lip and nodded, giving me the clear to do it. I guess I wasn't the only one that got burnt by Jake.

I walked over to where Jake was, and glared at him, warning him not to make a comment. For Faye's benefit, I was gonna get this over with quickly.

I leaned in, and then well... Any feelings I'd repressed for Jake, came rushing right back. I never felt so much sparks kissing anyone before.

I know it sounds so cliché and is totally cringe worthy, but it's how I felt. I backed away, and Jake was sharing the same look I was having. Surprise. I still loved him.

Faye then wordlessly took off outside, oblivious to our shouts. I walked away from the others, and looked away in guilt.

...

A while after the game ended, I set about rebuilding the fire, when a creaky floorboard startled me.

"Woah hold back your claws, I'm not Faye!" laughed Jake.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I exclaimed, punching him on the arm. "Ow." He frowned, rubbing his arm in pain.

"So did you and Faye date or something?" I asked, as I deposited a log on to the fire. "Cos she acts like your together," I explained.

"Faye likes to think are relationship was more interesting and complicated then it was, I don't even think of it as a relationship," Jake replied bluntly.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned by you," I remarked, turning back around to face him. "So are you going to tell me how you kicked witch hunter ass?"

"You're cute when your jealous," he remarked. "And your annoying when your deflecting." I replied.

"With emotions like that, you'll be accessing your solo magic in no time," Jake told me. "True power is something you're born with, not every witch is equal."

"Who says I want solo magic?" I asked. "What if it changes me?"

A frown appeared on Jake's face. "You're afraid." He stated. "I'm gonna go look for Faye," I sighed, brushing him off.

I was worried about her, she'd left the house a while ago, and I hadn't heard from her since.

...

I had no idea how much time I'd spent looking for Faye, it seemed as though I was going in circles.

"We're going in circles." Nick stated, as he trailed behind me. "No kidding!" I retorted, silencing him.

We continued walking through the endless array of trees, but Nick suddenly screeched to a holt. "What is it?" I frowned.

"Someone else it here." He replied. We both turned around, and we were met with the sight of the elderly man from before.

"Who are you?" I yelled to the man.

Me and Nick couldn't see him quite clearly, as he was hidden mostly by the shadows cast by the trees. "Are you the guy that called before?" I shouted out to him.

The man didn't reply. "Who was the person that killed you?" I asked the hidden man. "Dawn Chamberlin." The man shouted back.

Nick and I exchanged a horrified look, and then Nick spoke up. "Why are you here?" Nick asked.

The man didn't reply, but instead started walking away from us. "Hey!" We shouted. "Hey!" And we both began to trail after the mysterious ghost.

...

After a long while of following the man, he lead us to a nearby lake. Near it was a ledge, which was used for jumping into the water, he was walking towards that.

Although me and Nick were wishing to get over there, I couldn't help but notice the figures of my friends.

Most of them were attempting to pull a hysterical Faye away from the water, while the others stood by helplessly.

I paused for a second, as Faye continued to yell the words, "Cassie saw her too!" "Cassie saw her too!"

"What do you think she means?" I whispered to Nick.

"Oh, I've got a good idea." He replied, pointing to the ledge. I cast my eyes my over to it, and stood beside the man we had been following, was a little girl in a yellow trench coat.

And with that, me and Nick took off to the ledge. As we neared the end, the man and girl disappeared from sight, but something kept drawing me to the water.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked, as I placed my hands in the water.

To this day I have no idea why I did it, it was as if I was in some sort of trance. The water began to bubble, as though it was boiling water, and then I pulled my hands free.

Before I even knew what happened, a body quickly rose to the surface. I screamed in terror, as I knew who it was.

It was the man me and Nick had been following.

His face was completely blue, and he was slightly floating in the water. I looked at Nick, and he too looked terrified.

"I know who he is." He gasped, looking horrified.

But before I could ask who he was, and he could elaborate, the others came running. "That's my grandpa. whimpered Faye, with a shocked look upon her face.

...

I now knew why Henry Chamberlin's ghost had come to me. Dawn had obviously killed Henry for a reason, most likely he found out something about her, she didn't want coming out.

But I was still clueless, as to why he came to me. Was I the only ghost seer he knew? Was it common knowledge on the other side or something?

Hey everybody, if you've got unfinished business, go to Siobhan! I was no Melinda Gordon, and I've watched Ghost Whisperer enough times to know it's not the best job in the world.

As I sat by Cassie, I stared at Faye. Apparently she'd been close with her grandpa, so this had really shook her up.

As Dawn pulled up in her car, I glared at her. I decided to go wait in the car, but that meant I had to pass her.

"I know you killed him." I hissed quietly, as I passed her. She looked shaken at my words, but quickly moved away to get to Faye.

...

I'd remained silent on the way home, as I was thinking about this whole seer thing. Was I the only one?

Was there more witches who could see ghosts? Did you even have to be a witch? All those questions just continued to plague me.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"How was your trip?" I asked Blondie, startling him. "Lurk much?" he snapped. "Very much." I grinned.

"It was destructive." Answered Blondie. "How so?" I questioned. "The twins magic is stronger then anything I've ever experienced." Replied Blondie.

"Isaac will have us kill them and the rest of the circle, because of this." I informed him. "Are you ready for that?"

Honestly I was concerned, these were people he'd grown up with, and they were friends of his brother.

"There's something about Cassie and Siobhan that I'm missing," Blondie explained to me, "the antiquity dealer left them some kind of message, I need to figure out what it is."

"Well Isaac's not gonna wait for you to figure it out," I reminded him, as Isaac was about as patient as a drug addict.

"I know." He sighed.

...

"What does it mean?" Cass asked grandma, as we both hovered over her. We'd decided to show her the papers, to see if she could recognise anything on it.

"I don't know, there's nothing familiar here at all," she replied.

"I just thought, because it had your initials," explained Cassie, pointing to the initials. "I wish I recognised any of these symbols, but I don't," Grandma sighed, turning the pages of the papers.

"What exactly did Calvin say to you when he gave you this?" Grandma, asked turning to face me.

"Just that Cassie and I are in danger," I answered, "then he hung up, and five minutes later we were attacked by witch hunters."

"I called the store, but every time I call no one answers." I added, in worry something may have happened to Calvin.

"Keep trying, I'll check with Henry Chamberlin, he might know what this is." Grandma replied.

"Grandma..." Cassie trailed.

"Faye's grandfather just died." I reminded her. Something had to be up, I clearly remember Cassie telling me she told her.

She brushed it off, as though she suddenly remembered. Then Cassie and I headed to school. "What do you think was wrong?" Cass questioned, as soon as we were out of earshot.

"I have no idea."

...

"No, we don't call it the Scooby doo magic shack." Cassie laughed at Jake, as the three of us entered the abandoned house.

"I like it, kinda a Lost Boys vibe," Jake mused. I laughed, and turned to sit on the battered green couch.

However Jake didn't seem to think I was paying any attention to him, as I saw him swipe something in his pocket.

He turned around, and I had a full blown grin plastered on my face, confirming for Jake I saw him take it.

And it seemed I wasn't the only one.

"Hey I saw that." Faye called, walking down the stairs. "What are you up to?" she questioned. "What are you really doing here?"

While Faye had been interrogating Jake, Cassie walked back into the room, from doing whatever she had been doing.

"We brought him." Cassie informed her.

"Hm, the Jake I knew hated this town, he would never hang around here like a retiree." Faye told Jake, him more than us.

"But he would steal." I finished her sentence, nodding towards Jake's pocket. Faye raised a questioning eyebrow at me, but kept quiet.

Jake pulled out the stone he'd taken, and sighed over dramatically. "Jasper, it's my families stone. I was gonna put it on Nick's grave." He answered explained himself.

"Funny considering it's a car ride to the cemetery, and his car's been in the shop for a week."

I frowned and turned my head slightly, seeing Nick walk up beside Jake. I smiled in greeting, as I hadn't seen him since we'd found Henry's body.

I was also slightly happy, as I know knew for sure Jake was hiding something. "Don't play the death card with me." Whined Faye.

"Hey." I snapped. Whether what Jake said was true or not, that was a pretty insensitive thing to say. Jake stared at me in shock, as though someone sticking up for Nick was a foreign thing.

But Faye could be on to something.

"I know this is gonna be a blow to your overinflated ego, but you don't know me." Jake replied coldly. "You never did.

Faye eyed Jake angrily. "You're wrong, and proving it to these suckers is gonna do wonders for my ego." Faye shot back snippily, and took off outside.

"And to think you two used to date." I mused to myself loudly, causing Jake to smile. "Let's take a look at those papers."

I got up from the couch, and joined Cassie and Jake, who were standing by a wooden table, looking over the family tree.

"How do you figure out the symbols?" I questioned, looking over the musty brown paper. "I don't know." Jake replied.

He held the paper up to the nearby light.

"But look at this, witches used to separate paper," Jake pulled the paper apart, "and write messages on the inside."

"And then put it back together." He said, placing the paper back on the table. "Ah my little historian." I laughed, nudging Jake lightly.

However shockingly Jake looked at me, and he looked, well appreciative. Happy even. "That's are father." Cassie stated, as she pointed to John Blackwell's name on the family tree.

I leaned closer towards the papers. Beside John Blackwell's name was another. "You see that?" I elbowed Jake, pointing to the name.

The name read Lux Blackwell.

"We have an aunt?" exclaimed Cassie, in complete wonder.

"Your mum never mentioned them?" asked Jake, even though we'd completely forgotten about John at that point.

"She barely mentioned him a few times," I pointed to John's name. "but no mention of Lux." I replied. "After a while we just stopped asking."

Just because I had the man's family tree, and knew something other than the fact he died in the Boatyard Fire, didn't mean I any more connected to him.

"Odd." He frowned.

"If anyone would've known about our father having a sister, it would've been are mother." Cassie sighed, obviously very confused.

Jake then stood up for some reason.

I glanced towards what he'd been staring at, and looked at the word "Balcoin", which was at the top. What was so alarming about that?

"So why did Calvin give us this?" asked Cassie. "How is are family putting us in danger?"

"I don't know."

"You want to come with me, to ask him?" I offered, trying to be friendly.

"I can't. I have to take care of something." He replied, offending me slightly. "I'm sorry." "Jake!" I called out. Jake turned around.

"Thanks." I nodded.

He nodded back, and headed to the door. It was just then, I realised Nick had disappeared, probably to watch Melissa again.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

Once Jake finally showed up to meet me and Isaac, his starting line was: "Siobhan and Cassie's magic comes from Balcoin."

"That's not possible," Isaac denied in disbelief, "the Balcoin line was eradicated."

"Hidden, but not eradicated." Corrected Blondie. "The name was changed to Blackwell. Their dad was John Blackwell he died in the fire, and he would of been the last in the Balcoin line-"

"Till Siobhan and Cassie." Isaac finished, cutting Jake off.

"You don't look surprised." Blondie commented, casting his gaze on me. I smiled casually, as I shrugged.

"It never came up."

"You knew all along, and you never said anything?"

I got looks of disbelief from both men, but they'd come to expect these kind of things from me.

Of course I knew. It was bad enough they knew there was a third Blackwell in the current circle, I wasn't going to lead them straight to Diana. She'd be the lamb to the slaughter, as well as her sisters.

"The Balcoin Line is at the origin of black magic." Nodded Isaac.

Diana would never be like Blackwell.

I didn't know it was their circle.

I had no idea Diana was there. It killed me that she would be dead, if Siobhan and Cassie hadn't been there.

I remained indifferent, not showing I had been at war with myself for some time now. I blanked out most of Isaac and Blondie's conversation, but heard mentions of them taking Siobhan and Cassie to the council.

God help them.

"Elizabeth?"

My head snapped up, and I saw it was Blondie who said my name. "What?" I snapped, annoyed I was still here.

"Have you ever heard of Lux Blackwell, John Blackwell's sister?" I frowned, and shook my head. John didn't have a sister.

"I found a Balcoin family tree, it had the name written on it," he explained, eyes baring into mine.

"Never heard of her." I replied. "Are you positive?" asked Isaac. I rolled my eyes. "I was in his circle!" I snapped angrily. "If he had a sister, I never met her!"

Isaac and Jake didn't say anything, but continued their little chat instead.

"You have feelings for Siobhan."

"Nope. None."

_That's it. I'm out of here!_

...

Jake's POV:

I was packing away some things of mine, when I heard a light knock at the door. Siobhan slowly emerged, from behind it.

"You running away?" she joked, glancing at my strewn out things. "Just cleaning up." I nodded.

Her eyes were full of concern, and seemed to lock directly into mine. "Are you okay?" Siobhan asked, moving closer towards me.

"Yeah." I lied, throwing a few things into a bag.

"Ever since you got here, you've been different," Siobhan started, having no idea of the irony of her words.

"If something's wrong you can tell me, because I of all people can never judge others," she finished, trying to appeal to me. "Whatever it is, it's nothing I can't handle."

"I've done some horrible things." Admitted Siobhan. I held back a bitter laugh. I was about to hand over her and her sister to the witch hunters, what could she possibly do that was worse than that.

"Everything's fine." I replied, turning back around to face her. Siobhan didn't look convinced, but dropped it.

She twirled a piece of her loose chestnut hair, a habit of her's, and let out a sigh.

"Grandma's dragging me and Cass to this lame gala thing, want to savour the torture together?" Siobhan requested.

"Sorry I can't."

I immediately regretted my words, as she looked away in clear embarrassment. I hated that I had to do that, as Siobhan was the most sensitive person I knew, and likely thought it was to do with her.

"Alright that's fine." She nodded, clearly holding back tears. "I'll see you-" "Whenever."

...

I tugged down on my purple dress. Cassie had already left for the gala with grandma, and I had decided to suck it up and go.

I'd put on a ruffled dress I'd found, and pulled on a black belt. I was standing stupidly in front of Cassie's mirror, seeing if I looked decent enough to go.

But to my surprise, a few minutes later the doorbell rang. I was shocked to say the least, when I found none other than Jake Armstrong on my porch.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I just have a lot going on," he apologized quickly. I smiled at the fact that Jake Armstrong was miraculously apologizing to me.

I then laughed, as I noticed the flowers he held in his hands, were in fact from are garden. "Would you like to be my date?" Jake asked awkwardly, as I surveyed a suit he was wearing.

I smiled, and took my arm in his.

"Only you could use thievery to win the heart of a girl Armstrong, and get away with it."

...

As I arrived with Jake, we raised a few eyebrows. I didn't particularly care, as the smiling greeting of Cassie, and the thumbs up from Diana were all I needed.

"May I have this dance?" Jake asked politely, which was odd for him. I agreed, and we were soon on the dance floor.

I looked to my side, and could see Dawn and Charles around the side. I just, I just couldn't deal with them tonight.

Not after I found out about Henry, and I now had to keep another secret from my friends. As I looked up at Jake, I knew if I ever did engage in a relationship with him again, I'd be incredibly selfish.

I knew the real events of his brother's death, and I had not told him. That first night when I saw Nick, he'd made me promise not to tell of the real circumstances of his death.

All I could feel was guilt.

I loved Jake so much, but I couldn't be in a relationship with him, and hide that big of a secret.

...

"Are you alright Jane?" Charles asked, as he approached the woman in question . "I'm just watching Isabel dance with John." She replied to Charles.

Charles looked to see where she was looking, and saw Jane was in fact looking at Siobhan Blake and Jake Armstrong.

"You mean Siobhan." He corrected, disturbed that Jane had mentioned the name of the hushed subject in Chance Harbour.

...

"I feel something between us, and I'm sorry for earlier, you just kind of took me by surprise." Jake explained.

I smiled. "Guess that make's two of us."

"Do you remember the first time I took you dancing?" Jake asked. We both laughed at the memory.

"I got so bored at the homecoming dance, I called you up, and you took me to your apartment," I started to recall.

"You played all the music you could find, and I became scarred for life by your dance moves," I laughed, remembering that we'd literally "danced the night away."

"What about me?" questioned Jake. "I was in therapy for weeks." He teased. I couldn't help but smile about the good old days, when my biggest problem was thinking up excuses for late homework.

"I talked to Nick once before he died," began Jake, "before I came back. He told me this tall brunette moved next door into the Blake House."

I was wondering why Nick had mentioned me.

"Tall, loud, sad, yet strong. He admired her." Jake finished. I smiled in amazement, having no idea Nick thought that much about me. I had never really spoken to him when he was alive, so this surprised me.

"I should've guessed he was talking about you, when he mentioned the loud part." Jake commented, as we both laughed.

However Jake's phone began to buzz, and we pulled apart.

"I'll be right back." He promised, looking between his phone and me. "It's fine." I nodded, and then he walked away.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

"Jake!" I yelled after the boy, just as Isaac was out of hearing range. He frowned at the sight of me, but he walked up regardless.

Isaac had just informed Blondie, about the council's orders for them to take Cassie and Siobhan.

As I knew I owed it to Amelia and Isabel to keep them both alive, I reluctantly concluded that me and Blondie would have to work together.

"What is it?" he sighed in annoyance.

"Look if you wanna save your precious Blake twins, you need to tell them about their Balcoin blood," I advised him. "Let them know they can trust you."

Blondie nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Blondie questioned, looking slightly suspicious. "Cos' your parents would want me to help you," I replied truthfully.

"Meet me at my house." He ordered, before running back to the party. And I headed back to my car, and went to Blondie's house to wait.

...

"You need to come with me," Jake rushed up to me, interrupting my riveting time with a nearby wall.

"It's important." He breathed, catching his breath.

I gave him a confused look, but I nodded, telling him I'd agree to go. "Kay." I nodded, as I set down my glass, and left the gala with him.

...

"You know if you wanted to get me up to your bedroom-" I began to tease lightly. However I stopped, as I spotted what Jake had picked up.

"Is that your families book of shadows?" I stared in disbelief, as he sat beside me on his bed.

"You and Cassie wanted to know more about your father," Jake stated, as he placed the book in his lap.

"Yeah." I agreed uneasily, as I wasn't sure where Jake was going with this. "Your father came from a line of very powerful witches, that originated from a man named Balcoin." He explained.

I leafed through the pages in Jake's book, and was horrified by what I found. They were horrific, disturbing things, illustrated all about the Balcoin's aka as my family.

"These pages are a warning of the destructive power of darkness," I handed back the book, "and how it can transform someone into evil."

No. I didn't want to be evil. After all the things I'd done, I didn't want to become that, never.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed, standing up. "Why are you showing me all these things."

"You need to know where you came from," Jake argued to me, "your ancestors did terrible things."

I didn't want to hear this, but I knew I should listen. But this scared me, I'd kept dark, horrible, secrets. Was I like Balcoin?

"Your father's lineage is from strong dark magic. That's why you have the power you do." Jake finished.

Suddenly, a nearby bookshelf jerked violently to the side, the books toppling over. I gasped, as a few tears began to fall.

Jake barely flinched, but seemed to have made his point. "This is what Calvin was trying to warn you about!" Jake exclaimed.

"You, Cassie and I need to leave town."

"I can't."

Honestly, if it hadn't have been for the fact my grandmother was in Chance Harbour, and the fact Cassie would never agree to go, I know I would've agreed.

"I don't want this!" I cried, avoiding his glance.

"I'll help you." Promised Jake, as he stepped a little closer to me. "You would?" I asked, staring in astonishment. "I would."

"Thank you." I whispered, not really making a move toward him. As I was a still a little teary eyed, I went to wipe my eyes.

Then my phone beeped.

I looked to see who it was, and saw my most recent text from Adam. I noticed I had quite the few texts from Cassie, but opened up Adam's first, figuring he was just texting to say hi.

**Jake is a witch hunter.**

My blood ran cold at those words.

_Why did he have to be a witch hunter?_

_..._

"Care to explain this?" I questioned, as I held up my phone to show Jake the text. The colour completely left his face.

"Siobhan..."

I didn't stick around to hear him make up more lies, as I ran straight past him. I turned around, and saw Jake was not following.

"What happened?" asked Elizabeth. Appearing only a minute later in the bedroom.

...

I ran to Cassie's room as fast as I could go, and I stared at her window. Jake was looking directly at me worriedly, and strangely Elizabeth was stood by him, doing the same thing.

Their faces soon became alarmed, and before I could turn around to see, everything went black.

...

Jake and Elizabeth ran to try and find Siobhan, but before they could, they were knocked out by two witch hunters.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

You know what a horrible thing is to wake up to? The demanding voice, of the offspring of Ethan Conant.

"Witch hunters." "They took her."

It was all one big blur.

"Argh my head!" I exclaimed, pulling myself from the ground. "This another of your witch hunter pals?" questioned Conant JR.

"HEY!" I snapped. "I was more of an information booklet, then witch hunter." I scoffed. "And I used to be a witch." I mumbled.

"We need to find Siobhan."

And so there it was, I joined the Scooby/Witch Club.

...

Siobhan's POV:

"Jake?" I mumbled, as I felt someone try to wake me. "Siobhan!" The voice called. I then felt a sharp slap, begin to sting on my cheek.

As I opened my eyes, I realised it was Elizabeth who slapped me, as Adam was heaving me up, and Cassie was staring worriedly at me.

"Was that really necessary?" Cassie hissed at Elizabeth, as we reached the top of the boat. "Woke her up didn't it?" she shrugged, climbing up the deck.

However before we could get off the boat, Isaac grabbed Adam, and held a knife to his throat.

"You're not going anywhere." He sneered.

"Let him go!"

"Or what?" "Your magic won't work on this boat."

"Who need's magic?" asked Elizabeth overly cheerily. She swung her fist at Isaac, leaving her able to grab the knife, and free Adam.

Everyone started to clear off the boat, and I remained on with Elizabeth. "When I've got a right hook!" She hit Isaac again.

Cassie went back up, but Isaac grabbed her again.

Jake however snuck up from behind, and freed Cassie. "Run!" I stared in amusement and shock at what I just witnessed, and quickly ran from the boat. With Elizabeth and Cassie following.

Cassie then set fire to the dock before I could protest about Jake, which blocked off the other witch hunters.

Jake shot me a mournful look, as the rest of the circle appeared from behind us. I smiled sadly, showing him I wasn't mad.

I prayed he'd find a way back to town, so I could tell Jake that myself.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

So now I was here, with all of my friends kids. I nodded to Jake. I'd make sure I looked out for her. But if anyone would escape Isaac, it would be Jake.

I'd never admit it to the kid's face, but he was definitely one of the good ones.

...

"You know what she is!" exclaimed Isaac to Jake. "The Balcoin bloodline!"

"It's not her fault!" argued Jake.

"It doesn't matter."

"She matters to me."

"Then you are a fool." Glared Isaac. "Get us out of here." He ordered the other witch hunters.

"Her and her sister can fight off the darkness, the circle doesn't have to be destructive!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Isaac disagreed, "Cassie and Siobhan aren't the only children of Blackwell."

"There's another in the circle."

...

_I frowned, as I heard footsteps head to my door. I sat up, and headed out of my bed, to the door._

_I cautiously moved closer to the door, slowly stepping towards it. "Who's there?" I called. I opened the door, but jumped back in fright at the sight of Jake._

"_Jake what the hell are you doing here?" I gasped, startled to see him. "Your front door was open, you should be more careful." He explained, stepping forward._

"_Who's side are you on?" I questioned. "Cos' right now I've got no clue." "Yours." Stated Jake, "they weren't very happy with me when I helped you get away."_

"_So should I just believe you?" _

"_No, but I need to talk to you, about dark magic."_

"_Yeah," I nodded, "I've been thinking, that I can learn to control it." "You can't, that's what I'm here to tell you." He replied with certainty._

"_But you said you could help me!" I exclaimed. "I can control it!"_

"_No," Jake disagreed. "Evil is evil." I walked further away from Jake, as his words were beginning to scare me._

"_I wanted to help. But the truth is, no one can."_

"_You think I'm evil?"_

"_You don't need me to tell you." Jake informed me, moving closer. "You have Balcoin blood."_

"_Devils blood."_

"_You befriend murderers, and pretend to know nothing of it," he sneered. "Your lies just keep piling up." "Of course I think your evil."_

_Hearing all the things I feared Jake would think of me, something inside me snapped. Jake suddenly fell to the floor in pain, and I saw blood pour from his mouth, as he looked up._

"_No!" "Please I didn't mean to!"_

...

I sat up in bed with a gasp, as I was disturbed by the dream I just had. "Sweet dreams?" asked Nick, with a mocking cheer to his voice.

"What do you think?"

Nick sat down on my bed, and his arm brushed against mine as he did. I gasped, as although it was physical touch, it felt as if nothing had touched it.

Nick just frowned, and turned to face me on the bed. "So how have you been?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Two days and now you're asking me?"

"I figured you'd want some alone time." Nick shrugged. "I just can't believe Jake's a witch hunter." He shook his head.

"Ditto." I agreed, glad to be talking to someone about this, who wasn't just Cassie. Don't get me wrong, she was a great sister, and a fantastic listener.

But like the rest of the circle, they were expecting me to get over it pretty quickly. "You saw what went down?" I inquired. As I was curious about what Nick had seen.

"I caught most of the fun and games."

I nodded, not looking at him in the eye. "Did you tell Jake about me?" I frowned, wondering what he would reply with.

"I may have mentioned a few things." Nick replied coyly.

...

"You don't look sick." Stated Adam, once I opened the door. I'd just finished getting dressed, and when Conant showed up on my doorstep.

"I've been feeling great, since I took some metaphorical rest," I replied from the door. "It was the highlight of my day, reading all the calls and texts Superboy." I smiled.

"I got all 100,000 of them," I joked, pretending to be casual.

"But not enough, just for one word answers." Adam replied bluntly. "It's been two days, we were all just worried."

"With everything that happened, I needed some Siobhan time," I explained, feeling uncomfortable under his watch.

I went to shut the door, but Adam's words brought me to a halt.

"Cassie told me about your dark magic."

I frowned and turned around, wondering what Adam was about to say. "It's also why I'm here, Cassie wanted us to research your magic together."

"Whatever," I sighed, not surprised Cassie had told him, "just don't go blabbing about it." I grabbed my jacket from where it was hanging on the stairs, and pulled it on.

I moved past Adam and out the door, when I heard Adam call my name. "I'm sorry about your grandma." He called.

I nodded.

"Thanks." I called back, and headed down the street. Grandma's memory had gotten worse over the past few days, and she had been taken to a "healing" place as the guy put it.

I was beginning to think magic was involved in grandma's memory problems, as no one could naturally be that bad.

"So where we going?" asked Nick, as I walked continued to walk further.

"Elizabeth's, then school." I replied simply, hoping to get to Elizabeth's quick. After Jake had sailed away on the boat, I discovered Elizabeth had been more manipulated then I originally thought.

She'd confessed to me she had murdered Calvin Wilson, but she'd explained to me why. Isaac had told her he had been "misusing" his craft.

Isaac had been fearful Jake would not kill Calvin, and sent Elizabeth to do it instead. Elizabeth explained that Isaac had threatened her, and that if she didn't comply, he would murder her husband.

Elizabeth refused to tell me the name of her husband, and had become incredibly upset when I told her about Isaac's lies.

Grandma's friend Ellen's granddaughter Claudia, offered to let Elizabeth stay at her house. After she came to visit, hearing of grandma's leave from our home, she'd heard of Elizabeth's living situation, and offered to let her stay.

"Ah, just how I imagined my day would start." Mused Nick, continuing to walk beside me. I would've took my car, but I was letting Melissa borrow it, because her's was in the shop.

I was nearing the tall building that was Claudia's house. It was quite old fashioned, and looked like one of those beach houses you would stay in.

"Maybe she turned Claudia into a toad." Joked Nick. I rolled my eyes. I pulled the brass knocker three times, before the door was opened.

"Hey." Greeted a sleepy eyed Elizabeth. After asking Elizabeth about how I could see Nick, and getting no answers, Elizabeth told me a little of her past.

Elizabeth had been in my parents circle.

It was why I made sure she was housed in a secluded area, so no one would know she was not dead.

She explained she'd been taken by witch hunters during the boatyard fire, and was made to believe my father was responsible for it.

Neither of us knew if it was true, as Elizabeth had been taken from the boat almost straight away.

The other circle members were wary of this, as they didn't think we could trust Elizabeth. But I thought we could, as Elizabeth had admitted she at first had no idea who we were when she first saw us all.

Isaac had made her think we were also out of control, evil witches, but she learned the real truth from Jake afterwards.

"Claudia left for work, you can come in." She smiled weakly, closing the door as me and Nick slipped in.

"Is Nick with you?" asked Elizabeth, turning to face me. "Here as always." He sighed. "He's here."

"Are you checking up on me?" Elizabeth asked, as she walked into the hallway. "Maybe?" I mused, leaning on the kitchen island.

"Your checking up on her." Stated Nick, his eyes wandering around the house. It was pretty well decorated, considering Claudia was a med student.

"I wanted to see how you are." I admitted, biting on my lip. "I'm fine. Really." She swallowed, gripping on to the counter.

"Anything else you wanted to ask?" Elizabeth chuckled, gesturing with her hand. I sighed, but I knew Elizabeth was the only one who might know.

"What do you think Dawn and Charles are up to?"

"Those two are about as predictable as the weather, I have no idea." She replied, grabbing a nearby cup full of coffee.

"And we could use some answers." Nick breathed, standing next to me.

"It's just-" I paused. "Charles ends up killing Nick when he kills the demon, Dawn for some reason kills Henry-"

"You think he found out about what they were doing?" Nick asked, eyes widening. "Nicolas!" "You're a genius!" I exclaimed.

I earned myself an odd look from Elizabeth when I hugged Nick, although I couldn't feel anything.

"Glad you think so too." Nick smiled, as I pulled myself away from him. "God!" I mumbled to myself. "This is why I'm glad I can see you." I smiled, thankful I had someone with me who had more brains then I.

"How's Nick a genius?" Elizabeth questioned. "What did he say?"

"He says Henry must've found out what they were doing," I explained, earning a nod of approval from Elizabeth.

"Makes sense." She commented. "But enough about them, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Crap." I groaned, glancing at the time.

"Run Joey run!" whispered Nick, who was obviously enjoying this. "I'll see you around." Elizabeth laughed, as I ran to the door.

...

**Elizabeth's POV:**

She was a good kid.

I placed down my cup, and decided to watch some TV. I jumped on to the couch, and flicked on to some reality show trash.

Charles had really changed from the sound of things.

The man Siobhan had described to me, didn't sound a whole lot like my husband anymore. He'd gone on a killing spree with Dawn Chamberlain.

God I miss him.

Dawn had been the typical queen B in high school, right down to her obsession with Blackwell.

I shifted away from my memories, and focused on what I was watching.

...

After school had finished, me and Cassie had headed up to the abandoned house, but we overheard something.

I was a conversation between Diana and Adam, and Adam was confessing to Diana about are shared dark magic.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at Cass, who shrugged in response. "Does this have to do with their individual power?" Diana questioned relentlessly. "It comes from dark magic!"

Adam continued to blab to Diana, but I was more annoyed then angry. "I trusted you." Cass glared. The same could not be said for her.

I stayed near the doorway, but I watched Cassie warily. She seemed so angry, and I felt as though she would do something.

"Cassie I'm sorry, Diana saw my computer, I couldn't lie." He apologized. "We can all figure this out together!" insisted Adam.

"DON'T!" Cassie screeched.

To my utter shock, Adam fell to the ground, choking. I rushed over to him, but I was horrified, as it was just like in my dream.

"Adam no!" Cassie exclaimed, seeming to come out from her anger. "I didn't mean it!" "I didn't mean it!"

As soon as Cass touched Adam, his composure seemed to go back to normal. And it was as though nothing had happened.

"I'm so sorry." Cassie apologized.

We shared an identical look. If that was just some of our dark power, what else was to come?

...

...


End file.
